Bright Eyes
by shawn-n-belle
Summary: A series of of one shots chronicling the lives of Callie and Arizona through the pregnancy, birth and first years of their child's life.
1. Two Pink Lines

**Title:** Bright Eyes

**Author: **Brittany

Tagline: _"__A baby will make love stronger, days shorter, nights longer, bankroll smaller, home happier, clothes shabbier, the past forgotten, and the future worth living for."_- Unknown

**Summary: **A series of of one shots chronicling the lives of Callie and Arizona through the pregnancy, birth and first years of their child's life.

**Spoilers: **Most of this story is really AU, but there is mentions of 6X24

**Rated: **PG-13

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona/Baby

**Author's Note: **This entire story is made of tiny ficlets that are nothing but pure fluff. While I agree that I write angst better than fluff, I'm just in a really fluffy mood lately. I'm happy, not so much dark and twisty anymore and it pays off with fluff. =)

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings and events thereof, are properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

**1. **_Two Pink Lines_

The wind brushes against Arizona's face as she steps out of her small blue car, a soft hum in the back of her throat and clear sleep deprivation written upon her once flawless face. Her body aches with pains of the day as thoughts of how to perform a very high risk, very problematic surgery on a tiny human. A surgery that she doesn't even want to do in the first place but with both the little girl's parents and Derek Shepard breathing down her neck, she couldn't exactly say no. Grabbing the various files from the passenger's side of her car, a grumbled curse escapes from her pursed lips as a couple tumble onto the pathway stretched out before her. Growing up in a military family, she wonders how she grew to be so fearful of authority? How, now even as an adult, she finds herself unable to say no to anyone who may possible weld a little bit of power above her? She wonders how she could not say no to Derek Shepard with his greasy hair and McDreamy smile, even though she wasn't the least bit attracted to him?

Grabbing the scattering papers that now threaten to fly away from her, Arizona can't help but look up at the lovely beige house that sits before her. Towering only two stories with a brightly red painted door, the house had caught her eye during her first stroll through Seattle, Washington. Her mother had told her that a big house like that was certainly not meant to be lived in alone and advised her to look elsewhere until she was able to make that commitment. Now, she smiles her deep dimple revealing grin, she had made that commitment with the most wonderfully perfect woman on the planet. So, maybe it had to take a guy wielding a gun at the two of them for her to realize how good things actually were between them, that's not the point. The point is Calliope is hers and she is Calliope's and nothing will ever break them apart again.

Glancing up at the large house that is now full of their things and memories, she wonders how she could have ever let her slip away before. Kids are scary and messy and something that she never thought she would be able to parent after having all the knowledge of what could go wrong. But life is short, like Mr. Clark had deliberately taught them and it is this life that Arizona Robbins refuses to live without Callie. Kids or no kids. Because fear is just something that holds you back and she'll be damned if she lets anything keep her from spending the rest of her years with her Calliope.

She smiles when she notices the bedroom light on as she slowly stands, brushing the stray curls away from her face. Somehow, without even saying anything, without even being present, Calliope manages to take her breath away and she loves that about her. Pushing the files under her arm, she bounces up the paved walkway, taking a moment to notice the freshly planted flowers before she pushes open the red door. Instantly she is met by the warmth and the love that radiates through the entire house and she can't deny the fact that her heart does it's own dance number inside of her chest. Dropping her purse and the handful of files onto the sofa, she blows the blond curl away from her forehead and listens intently for her lover.

"Calliope, I'm home!" Her perky voice dances from her lips and she listens for a reply, but instead there is only silence. Wrinkling her brow in confusion, she looks around their living room that was once scattered with files, clothes and magazines that really haven't gotten much of a second glance since they returned from their honeymoon, was suddenly spotless. Like crazy, obsessive cleaning kind of spotless.

"Calliope?" calls out Arizona but yet again she is only answered with silence. Curiosity now sets in as the blond doddles her way into the kitchen, only to find it vacant and just as spotless and shiny as the living room. Gnawing on her bottom lip with her golden brows arched together in the shape of a 'v', the thoughts begin to race in Arizona's mind. Where could she be? Surely, Shepard wouldn't page her into work at this hour would he? Did she go to Mark's? If so, why didn't she text her and let her know that she wasn't going to be home? No, she shakes her head with a sigh, it is neither of those options because her car is parked in the drive way just like she left it this morning. Unless...unless she didn't take the car? No, that's just _silly_, of course she would take the car, Seattle's a big place, there is no way that she would walk from one side of Seattle to the other.

"Calliope? Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Arizona calls out in a sing song voice as her fingers stretch across the the edge of the stairwell. She doesn't know why she is surprised that this time, like all the others, is met by the harsh silence of an nearly empty house. Intrigued, the blond bounces up the stairs, her eyes venturing on the black and white wedding photographs that now adorn the north wall of her stairwell. She stops to mesmerize one more than all the rest, it was taken when they said their I do's, the beautiful stain glass window of the Church became alive with the sun and the look in Calliope's in this photograph, it nearly moves her to tears every time she sees and this time, is no different. Brushing the tears away from her eyes, she tries to control the racing heart in her chest as she continues her journey up the stairs.

"All I got to say is, if you are playing hard to get, you better be half naked and waiting for me in bed! Because all this work and no play makes for a very unhappy Arizona," Arizona grumbles as she enters the hallway to their bedroom. Noticing the light that is cascading from under the closed door of the master bedroom, she cocks her head to the side and smiles gently, wrinkling her nose in sudden mischievousness. Rolling the brass doorknob in her hand, Arizona forces a yawn to escape her pursed lips as she stretches her arm out in front of her.

"Ahhhh. I'm so exhausted after working all day and climbing those stars. You should just put some clothes back on or something because I don't...I don't think I'll be able to stay awake and do the McDirty with you, unless you lure me with your gorgeous Latin eyes and whisper dirty Spanish in my ear because you know..." But her voice trails off when she finds Calliope sitting, unfortunately, fully clothed on the edge of the bed, cradling a pregnancy test in her hands as her eyes flicker from Arizona's beautiful face to the drug store test. Instantly, she swears she can feel her heart stop in her chest, her lips part as a quiet gush of air escapes from within her and her eyes solely become fixated upon Calliope's dark brown.

"I know that Addison said that it wasn't going to be likely on the first try but I'm a week late and I'm just...I know that I'm probably just making it up in my head...I'm too eager, too hopeful and I know that I'm just going to get disappointed but there's...there's something different about my body and I'm...I'm _late _and..." Callie's shaky voice nearly breaks and Arizona simply shakes her head, swooping down in front of her to take her hands within hers. As Callie's suddenly tear filled eyes meet Arizona's beautiful blue, the blond only smiles weakly, taking her hand to cup her wife's face within her hand as she brushes away the stray tears that fall down her face.

"It's okay. I'm here. For whatever the test may say. We can do this, _together,_" Arizona promises, her eyes alight with the moment. Turning her head slightly to the side, Calliope only mumbles something as a cry escapes from the back of her throat. Fumbling with the pregnancy test in her hands, she nearly loses her breath when Arizona's beautiful blue eyes are found staring deep into hers.

"Are you sure that you really want to do this? I mean, it's probably just a false alarm and we can back out of this if you want to. I know that you said that you didn't want kids and the only reason you changed your mind was to keep from losing me and I just don't want you to feel like you are pressured..." But Arizona's lips upon hers stops her quickly from saying anything else. Softly, the blond pulls away with a bashful smile, her eyes staring deep into Calliope's watery brown and she wonders how she could ever not want this, how she could ever decide that she didn't want a family with the lovely Latina?

"I'm not pressured, I'm not just doing this because of you. I _want_ this, Calliope. Whether it happens now or ten years down the road. I want to have a baby with you, a perfect mixture of you and me, a perfect reflection of the love that we share. I _want_ this with my whole heart, okay? I know what I said before but before was different, now I know what it's like to love and lose you and I never want to do that again. Now I know that life can be over in a second and I don't want to live a life without you or our ten kids," Arizona jokes as she cracks a smile but Callie's face remains solemn as she continues to fumble with the pregnancy test in her hands. Feeling helpless, Arizona only squeezes her wife's hands, catching her attention as her jaw locks tightly and that all too familiar fire catches within her.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. No matter what that test says, I'm not leaving you. And no matter what that test says, it changes nothing between us. I want a baby with you but if that test is negative then we'll just keep trying. Addison said that it was unlikely that you could become pregnant on the first try but she didn't say it was impossible. No matter what, I'm right here," Arizona promises, brushing a stray raven curl away from her wife's face, yet Callie only shakes her head.

"I don't know if I can do this," sighs Callie.

"You just pee on a stick, how hard can that be?" questions Arizona, her brow wrinkled as she laughs, a _good_ laugh, a laugh that creates a smile upon Callie's face. The raven haired woman only bellows a familiar laugh as the tears suddenly disappear from her eyes and the most beautiful smile plays upon her lips, a smile that stops Arizona's heart in her chest, a smile that tells her that everything they went through together had a purpose. It was all meant to bring them here, to this exact moment, _together_. Sighing, Callie pushes herself upward as she clutches to the pregnancy test in her hand, as she extends her hand to Arizona gently pulling her to her feet as well. Carefully, their fingers become intertwined around one another, like a perfectly woven piece of art as Arizona gently rubs soft circles onto Calliope's thumb.

"Our entire lives could be changing," Callie exclaims weakly, her eyes venturing from Arizona's face to the purple box containing the object that could possibly change her life in the most dramatic way.

"By you peeing on that stick, yes it can," Arizona jokes another familiar smile and Callie can only laugh. Softly, she pulls her hand away as she heads to the bathroom but something stops her just short of reaching the doorway. Instead, she stands shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she tosses the pregnancy test back and forth between her hands. Arizona can only smile at her wife's sudden procrastination when she becomes nervous, a trait that makes the butterflies in her stomach dance and her breath become lost somewhere in her chest.

"Hey, Cal?" Arizona calls out and Callie glances over her shoulder at her wife who stands strong, a soft smile pressed upon her lips, "I love you. No matter what, nothing is ever going to change that. I love _you_." She exclaims and Callie simply nods, finding the strength that she needs before she enters the bathroom and shuts the door, leaving Arizona and possibly her old life, behind her.

–

"How long has it been?" barks Calliope as she paces, for what Arizona swears, is the sixty-eight time in front of the bed. Her fingers are twisted in her hair as she gnaws on her bottom lip, her heart racing in her chest. She supposes she understands it now, why women pace back and forth when they are awaiting the news, why men sit with their head in their hands, because it is single handily the most scariest thing that has ever happened to her in her entire existence. Because suddenly, she isn't just worried about herself anymore, she is concerned about the possible beautiful child growing inside of her that she shares with Arizona and she finds herself praying to a higher power that she isn't so sure even exists.

"Two more minutes," Arizona answers, a diligent smile pressed upon her lips.

"You said that the last time I asked!" Callie snaps, shooting a glance in Arizona's direction, her eyes narrowed in anxiousness as the familiar passion that she loves so much flickers in her eyes. The blond swallows the laugh in her throat as she spreads her hand out on the bed below her, nodding her head in understanding. Suddenly, she finds herself glad that she isn't the one having the baby, because she isn't so sure that she could stand the five minute wait to find out if her body is going to be drastically changing like Callie is now.

"I know, sweetie, because the last time you asked was five seconds ago," Arizona replies with a faint smile and a quiet chuckle dances from her lips. A blush quickly forms within Callie's round cheeks as she nods her head in understanding, pulling gently upon the tangled hair around her finger as she bites harder on the inside of her jaw.

"Right, I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm a little nervous," Callie admits with a nervous laugh. She doesn't know why this is such a big deal, she sighs. After all, Addison said that all the eggs that Arizona had donated were viable and they could continue to try for as long as they like until they become successfully pregnant. Addison had told her that the odds were in her favor of conceiving within the first few months of treatment and their baby should be healthy. But somewhere, in the back of her mind, the doubts keep telling her that life _can't_ be this good.

"Yeah, I'm kind of noticing that," Arizona mumbles with a giggle. Suddenly, however, Callie stops pacing, but only stands, her eyes fixated upon Arizona's beautifully flawless face. No-one could ever understand how badly she wants the test to be positive, no-one could ever understand how badly she wants to grow a mini-Arizona inside of her with her curls and her beautiful dimples and her fearless attitude. No, she sighs, this isn't a matter of want anymore, this is a matter of _need_.

"I was seventeen years old when I took my first pregnancy test," Callie begins, breaking the silence that now falls around them like waves crashing into the shore. Arizona's face becomes frozen in an expression of interest and oddly enough, hurt, that this isn't the first time that Calliope has taken one of these tests before. The raven haired beauty can only smile at the jealousy that is clearly bestowed within her wife's eyes before she continues the story.

"We had been dating for a year and half and he was...he was a good guy, or so I thought. I had no problem giving my virginity to him in the back seat of his daddy's car after homecoming. But then when my time of the month came and went, I realized that our relationship wasn't as smooth sailing as I thought. I told him that I thought I could be pregnant and he accused me of cheating on him, said that if I was pregnant, there was no way that baby could be his. He bought me a pregnancy test and broke up with me in the parking lot of our local store. I went home and took the test...turns out it was a false alarm. My period started the next day and everything went back to normal. But ever since then...I've been afraid of having a baby because babies stress relationships and I don't want...I'm scared," Callie admits and in that moment, she completely steals Arizona's heart.

"Hey, come here. Come here," Arizona whispers, taking her wife's hand within her own as she sits her down on the bed beside of her. She notices Calliope's trembling, the wet tears dancing in her eyes and she wonders how any one could be that big of a douche to just leave her and run like that?

"I'm not that jack ass. I'm not going to buy you a pregnancy test and break up with you, okay? I love you. I love all of you. Every day. Forever. Yeah, babies are stressful and yeah, babies make relationships hard sometimes but I'm not going to pack up my things and run, you know why? Because I can't live without you. I can't _be_ without you anymore. You gave me a reason for standing still, a reason to face my fears about having kids. No matter what, I'm not leaving. Even God himself could not move me from you. I love you, Calliope. That's never going to change," Arizona promises, a faint smile upon her lips. Swallowing the cry in her throat, Calliope only nods her head in understanding, batting away the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes as her voice cracks.

"Yeah? Even if I run out of the house with two different shoes on because I can't see my feet? Even if I wake you up in the middle of the night and send you half way across the state for a particular kind of ice cream? Even if I'm some crazy bipolar pregnant lady and can't stand the sight of you and make you sleep downstairs on that crappy couch that smells like dog, even though we don't _have _a dog? Even if I want to name our kid something totally stupid like Agatha? You would still love me?" Callie asks in a frantic jumble of words and Arizona only smiles, a laugh escaping from her as she nods her head.

"Yes, even then. Oh, and by the way, if you ever do run out of the house with two different shoes on, I'm so not telling you. Because that would be so funny," Arizona jokes and Calliope scowls, grabbing the pillow from behind her as she hits her in the stomach with it. The Latina opens her mouth to say something but before she can, an alarm goes off, interrupting her thoughts. Quickly, she shares a glance with Arizona before the blond simply nods her head. Callie sighs, using her fists as she pushes herself upward, gnawing on her bottom lip, her eyes fixated upon the bathroom that now seems miles away.

"No matter what?" She asks, her voice wavering.

"No matter what," promises Arizona. The raven haired beauty accepts her answer with a simple nod of her head before she pushes herself forward and into the bathroom. Waiting with eager eyes, Arizona listens to the silence that falls around the room now, her heart racing loud in her chest as she struggles to swallow the lump in the back of her throat. No matter what the test said it changed nothing between them, no matter what the test said, she is going to keep trying like hell until Callie gets the baby that she so desperately wants. However, she has to admit, she really, _really_ wants that test to be positive.

"Oh my God. Ar-Ar-Arizona," Callie's voice is breaking into a cry and Arizona swears she can feel her heart drop into her stomach. Negative. With a sigh and a simple shake of her head, she pushes the tears back in her eyes as she swallows the cry in her throat. Now was certainly not the time to be weak and vulnerable, she tells herself, because a good man in a storm protects the one they love and it's quite clear by the tone of her voice, Calliope needs protecting, even if it's from herself.

"You know what? It's okay. It's _okay_. We'll just...we'll just try again, okay? I'll call Addison and we'll schedule another appointment and we'll just...we'll keep trying and this is going to..." But her voice trails off when Callie steps out of the bathroom, cradling the pregnancy test within her eyes. The tears trickle down her cheeks as the most beautiful smile forms upon her lips and in that moment, Arizona can not believe how truly beautiful her wife is. Her lips part as a quiet gush of air escapes from within her as Callie steps toward her, extending the pregnancy test to the Peds surgeon. The blond takes it with a quick glance from her girlfriend's loving eyes to the plastic stick within her hand, looking down, she suddenly notices the truth of the situation that now hangs in the air between them.

"You're...you're pregnant?" Arizona stutters, her eyes flickering from her wife's glowing face to the two pink lines that are staring up at her in the utmost truth. Her stomach flips, her heart races in her chest as her knees begin to shake and her palms grow sweaty. Chuckling a cry, Calliope only has the strength to nod her head and Arizona only gasps, "Oh my God." Fresh tears form within her blue eyes, a few cascading down her cheeks and it completely steals Callie's breath and stops her heart. Her lips move but no words escape from her as her fingers stretch across her currently flat stomach, feeling the life beneath her fingertips.

"Please tell me those are tears of joy. Please tell me that you are happy. I mean, I know that A-Addison said that this was highly unlikely on the first try but it...it happened. And it's...I know that we aren't really ready right now but this...this is a good thing, right? This is a really good thing. And I know that you are scared but...but that's okay because once you see him or her...once you hear their heartbeat...I can't...this is a _really _good thing. Are you happy, Arizona? Because I want you to..." But she doesn't get to finish as Arizona's lips collide hard with her own. Gently, the smaller woman pushes her back against the wall as her teeth graze upon her bottom lip, pulling just slightly before she pulls away, leaving their foreheads together as she struggles to catch her breath.

"I love you, I love you so much. You are so beautiful. Oh my God, I can't even...thank you. Thank you **so** much for doing this. Thank you for giving me this chance, thank you for loving me this much. God, I'm happy, I'm _so_ happy, Calliope. This is real, this is it, this is the start of the rest of our lives together," Arizona whispers, spreading her fingers against Calliope's flat stomach and the raven haired beauty sniffles with a laugh as she presses her lips against hers for one last powerful, loving kiss.

"You're glowing," Arizona smiles, pulling away staring down at the flat stomach under her fingers, "I love you baby." She whispers, rubbing soft circles onto Calliope's flat abdomen, the infamous dimple revealing warm smile curling upon her face. Callie sniffles a cry as Arizona's beautiful blue eyes find hers and for a moment, the entire world falls away. For a moment there is no fear, no uncertainty, no doubt, for a moment there is simply just _love._ "I love you, Calliope." Arizona cries and Calliope smiles.

"_We_ love you, too," Calliope whispers before their lips find Arizona's yet again and the entire world melts away, if only for a moment.

* * *

**Reviews are nice.**


	2. A Beautiful Mess

**Title:** Bright Eyes

**Author: **Brittany

Tagline: _"__A baby will make love stronger, days shorter, nights longer, bankroll smaller, home happier, clothes shabbier, the past forgotten, and the future worth living for."_- Unknown

**Summary: **A series of of one shots chronicling the lives of Callie and Arizona through the pregnancy, birth and first years of their child's life.

**Spoilers: **Most of this story is really AU, but there is mentions of 6X24

**Rated: **PG-13

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona/Baby

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings and events thereof, are properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Author's Note: **If I could virtually kiss each and every one of you right now, I would! I did not expect this story to be so popular. Thanks so much for the awesome feed back. I was hoping to have this next one shot up sooner but I got caught up in end of school year madness and my life took an unexpected turn, but it all turned out for the better. Hope you enjoy. :D Banner can now be found in my profile. Please check it out.

* * *

**2.** _A Beautiful Mess_

The hustle and bustle of Seattle Grace-Mercy West hospital is like a soft melody that hums inside the ears of Calliope Torres as she clutches the files of her patients in her hands. Certainly, it had taken the hospital months to get back into the natural routine after the shootings that lead to the injuries of Alex Karev and Derek Shepard and the untimely deaths of Charles Percy and Reed Adamson. The staff of Seattle Grace-Mercy West clearly is still haunted by the memories of that day, of the pandemonium and chaos brought about by the word of a deranged gunman in the hospital taking innocent lives, Calliope Torres is no different than the rest who are still haunted by the end of the barrel of the gun. Although now, nearly a year and a half later, the evidence of the shooting has nearly almost washed away from the hospital as the memories are no more than a nightmare for most at night. Alex Karev is still the same punk ass surgeon he was before Mr. Clark put that bullet in his side and Derek Shepard is still the same level headed Chief that he had been before his hospital was under the attack. Whilst, security measures have greatly increased in the past year and a half, Calliope, along with the others, are still shaken to the core by the fear of the shootings happening again.

It's been a year and a half since Calliope stared down the end of the barrel of Mr. Clark's gun on the Peds floor that day, fearing not only for her life but for Ruby's and her ex-girlfriend's. It's been a year and a half of nightmares that woke her up in the middle of the night, of moments of which the simple opening of a door would startle her, of losing patients and being afraid of how their families react. But in that year and a half, Callie has managed to find so much greater good in her life. In the past year and a half, she married the love of her life, proved to her family that while she may be a lesbian, she is still the same strong, level headed woman they raised her to be and is now carrying the unborn life of her child that she shares with a woman who she wasn't so sure would ever want to have a baby with her.

Nearly two months ago, her entire life changed when two pink lines were staring up at her from the store bought pregnancy test that Christ himself couldn't have ripped from her hands. Nearly two months ago, she looked into her wife's loving blue eyes and told her that her entire life was going to change in nine months, two months since she told a very gorgeous Peds surgeon that she is growing a reflection of their love inside of her. It's unbelievable, she thinks with a sigh as a smile gently begins to form upon her face, that she is already two months into her pregnancy, a pregnancy that has nearly been problem-free, minus the awful morning sickness. Seven more months, she smiles. Seven more months and she will be staring into the innocent, beautiful face of her son or daughter. Seven more months and she will be cradling that pink or blue blanket on her chest, staring into her wife's beautiful blue eyes and thanking her higher power for blessing her with such great joy in her life.

She wonders if this had been the plan bestrewn in front of her all along. She wonders if she was meant to have her heart broken by George O'Malley when he committed his adulterous affair with Izzie Stevens. She wonders if she was meant to be left questioning her sexuality and her sanity when Erica Hahn left her in the parking lot that evening and she and Mark ended their friends with benefits sleeping arrangement. She wonders if she was meant to not become involved with Sadie and her endless bouts of flirting and instead remained her chastity. Because now, it's finally coming together for her, she smiles. Now she knows what true love is, she knows what it's like to be happy because she feels it, every single time that she looks into Arizona's piercing blue eyes and she feels it, every time she thinks of their unborn child growing inside of her.

"You are going to **LOVE** me!" A voice booms through the hospital, snapping Calliope from the dream-like state that she has been in since the strip turned pink. She jumps, her files nearly tumbling out of her hands, but with a quick like motion and a Spanish curse, she manages to keep them all intact and within her grasp. With a scowl, she turns her head to find Mark Sloan approaching her, the biggest, cheesiest smile spread across his face.

"Damn it, Mark. Can't you give a person some kind of warning before you sneak up on them?" Callie scowls, sitting her endless stack of files upon the nurses station as she runs her fingers through her disheveled mess of raven black curls that now tumble down her back. Standing for a moment, she places her hand over her heart, allowing the racing rhythm to dance under her finger tips as her brunette eyes study the Plastic Surgeon's face.

"Where's the fun in that, Torres? Haven't you ever heard the element of surprise?" Mark beams his McSteamy grin as he crosses his arms against the nurses station, supporting his weight. To this, Callie simply rolls her eyes, taking her pen from her coat pocket as she scribbles notes into one of her patients files.

"Yeah, but I've also heard of the element not stopping my wife the next time that she lunges at you for making some kind of Mark Sloan remark that is beyond inappropriate. And we both know that she grew up in a military family with the name Arizona, I'm pretty sure that she knows how to throw a good right hook. And then, I'm going to remember this moment and not try to fix you up the next time that you take a hit to the face," Callie teases, wrinkling her nose up as the delicate wrinkles form across her forehead and her infamous smirk plays upon her lips. Mark rolls his pale blue eyes with a chuckle of his own, tapping his long fingers against the marble top.

"Okay. Okay. You don't have the sick the Peds Surgeon on me. Jeez, what's up with you? You've been overly emotional for the past month now. The nurses are talking about you and Robbins taking a trip to splits-ville," Mark replies, lowering his left shoulder just slightly, enabling a better look at his best friend's face. Callie swallows the laughter in her throat, shaking her head just slightly, those nurses would do anything for a story, wouldn't they? She hates that she is keeping this from him, the pregnancy, but she has a plan and right now, she sighs, Mark Sloan, along with every one else of her friends just couldn't be a part of that plan. However, saying that she and Arizona was splitting up, was just enough to push Calliope's buttons and send her Latin temper raging through her veins. It's one thing to talk about her sexuality and her relationship with Erica Hahn but it's a completely different thing to talk about her relationship, her _marriage_, to one of the best doctors this side of Seattle has ever seen.

"God, they have really have nerves, don't they? First, they tell every one in the entire state of Washington about my lesbianism with Erica Hahn and now, they are telling every one that Arizona and I are getting a divorce which is _so_ not true. In fact, it's the complete opposite," Callie snaps, locking her jaw tightly as the agitation pulses through her veins, and she scribbles heavily upon the file that is sitting in front of her. Mark smiles at his best friend, noticing the golden band upon her left hand and he can't help but think how lucky she is to have it all together, how lucky she is to have someone who loves her this much in her life after everything she has been through.

"So, you and Blondie are okay? There's no need to invest in any Team Callie vs. Team Arizona shirts or anything?" intrigues Mark and Calliope smiles with a nod of her head.

"Arizona and I are perfect. She's really good to me Mark, she's more than I deserve. And every day that I wake up and she's laying there beside of me, her arms around me and whispering how much she loves me, it makes me wonder what I did to deserve this, how lucky I am that I finally got this right. I mean, between my dad and the baby thing? I really thought that I was going to lose her and now, look at us. We're married and I'm..." She trails off, preventing herself from informing her best friend of the growing life inside of her, instead she just smiles.

"Okay, enough of this 'girl' talk before you start dropping hints about the 'm' word for me and Lexie. Come with me," Mark demands, taking Callie's hand in his own as he starts dragging her down the hallway, away from the crowded files that now scatter the nurses station, much against her will.

"Mark, I have patients. I don't have time for any rouge adventures. What's this about?" Callie intrigues but he simply shakes his head, the same goofy smirk appearing on his face as before. Walking with him now, hand in hand, Callie can't help but think what an amazing man he is and how wrong every one had been to judge him during his first few weeks at Seattle Grace. He may have slept with his best friend's wife, and he may love sex, but Mark Sloan is a man of principles and integrity Mark Sloan is far much more than any one would ever truly see.

"You are going to _love_ me!" Mark exclaims in a giddy voice, one that very much reminds Callie of a small child. Swallowing the laugh in her throat, she simply pushes the strand of stray hair away from her face, her eyes fixated upon the emergency room wing in which they are now entering.

"I already love you. Now, seriously, tell me where you're taking me," Callie demands, her jaw locking tightly in frustration. She has three other surgeries that she needs to perform by the end of the day, two of which are very high risk and require her complete and utmost concentration and she's sure by the end of the day, Peds will need a Ortho consult which will create another dent in her already packed schedule. This rogue adventure in which Mark has now entered her, she is sure, will only end up with more work for her to do, work that really shouldn't be straining her since she is with child.

"You love me?" Mark asks, a gleam in his eye. "I can't _wait_ to tell Blondie!" He bellows in a laugh.

"Marcus Sloan!" Calliope scolds, using his full name and feeling very much like a mother with the tone of her voice. He stops in front of a wooden door, a smile plastered upon his face and instantly, Calliope feels her stomach bubble and twist in uncomfort, the bile trying to rise in her throat.

"You said it and you can't take it back. No take backs! Besides, you're not going to want to take it back after I show you what I got today. So, the E.R paged me, said they needed my help, right? Well, I come in and I find out that there has been this car accident. Apparently this seventeen year old boy was out with his friends and got a little too smashed and ended up down an embankment with daddy's brand new Porsche wrapped around a tree. And this little baby, could use your expertise and skill," Mark exclaims before he opens the door with a soft roll of the silver doorknob and the most devious chuckle. Stepping inside, the smell of the room catches Calliope's breath as her stomach bubbles and it takes all that she has left inside of her to keep the vomit from escaping her mouth. Sitting up right on the gurney is the seventeen year old boy with a part of his clavicle sticking through his skin, the bone clearly visible through the red tainted blood. Instantly, with another churn of her stomach, the bile begins to fill in Calliope's mouth as she cups her hand over her lips, making a dash out of the room, gagging noises filling her absence.

"I told you, you would **love** me!" Mark calls after her in a chuckle.

* * *

Sitting on the floor of Seattle Grace-Mercy West bathroom with a piece of tissue crinkled in her hand, Calliope wonders how long she can keep this a secret. She wonders how long she can keep her mysterious dashes to the bathroom, her mood swings, her sudden refusals to eat anything green, from adding up in people's minds to prove the fact that she is in fact with child. _Arizona's_ child. The Peds surgeon who didn't even want kids in the first place, who thought they were "yikes" and chickens were a much better option than to actually bring a child in the world. The Peds surgeon who kissed her that night at Joe's and magically began to put her entire world back together again, one small piece at a time; the Peds surgeon who still undoubtedly holds every piece of her heart. The Peds surgeon who stood in front of her very Catholic father and told him that she loved his daughter and protected the things she loved.

With her hand shaking, she grasps the white porcelain toilet that sits in front of her as she empties out the entire contents of her stomach once again. Hoarsely groaning, she cringes upon tasting the bile, fighting away the tears in her eyes when a hand slips onto her back. She doesn't even to have to turn around to know that it is Arizona who is now brushing her hair away from her face and placing her chillingly cool hand upon her neck, whispering how she loves her and how beautiful she is. Finally, when there is nothing left but dry heaving, Calliope slips onto the cool floor, her dark brown eyes finding Arizona's pale blue. The blond knows not what to do, so she simply does what she is best at, and smiles at the beautiful mess in front of her.

"Mark?" Callie asks in a hoarse voice. Arizona smiles, reaching forward as she brushes a stray curl away from Callie's face and instantly the electricity is felt at the brief meeting of their skin. Swallowing the desire in her throat, Arizona bites hard on her bottom lip, her eyes never leaving Calliope's warm russet brown.

"Yeah. He told me something about he was happy that we wasn't headed to Splits-ville but I better go into the ladies room before another hot blond decides to steal my overly emotional woman," Arizona exclaims, contorting her face in the most confused expression before a melody of a giggle escapes from her lips. Callie smiles a weak grin, and if it had not hurt so badly, she would have laughed as well.

"I actually thought that I was going to get by this morning without seeing my breakfast again. And I was doing fine, too. Until I saw that poor kid with his clavicle bone sticking through his skin. It's an injury that I've fixed a thousand times in my career. A simple procedure and..." But Arizona interrupts her.

"And you've never been pregnant while you were doing those repairs, either. Now you are growing this brand new life inside of you. Apparently, a brand new life that is going to be like neither one of it's Mama's and isn't going to be a doctor that fixes bones or children," Arizona beams, excitement written upon her face as she extends her hand forward, gently brushing against Calliope's stomach. The raven haired woman smiles, the tears filling her eyes as she forces to keep them at bay, the thought of breaking down in a public bathroom again nearly unthinkable.

"I know that you think that keeping this pregnancy a secret is silly," Callie sniffles but Arizona shakes her head, slipping onto the floor beside of her as their fingers become perfectly intertwined, like the most beautiful piece of carefully constructed artwork. In that moment, sitting on the cool bathroom tile floor, nothing ever seemed more simple or easy as their love for one another; nothing seemed more right than Arizona loving Callie and Callie loving Arizona for the rest of their lives.

"Anything that you think or want is not silly. I'll never think that it's silly," Arizona exclaims, resting her head against the wall, her blue eyes flashing to Calliope's beautiful brown. The Latina only shakes her head, using her free hand to pick at the strings upon her pale blue scrubs, sniffling hard as the tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

"I guess...I guess...I'm afraid, you know? I'm...good things don't happen to me often. And this baby..._our_ baby is a good thing, a very good thing and..." Arizona interrupts her.

"And you're afraid that if you tell people about the baby then something is going to happen to him or her?" Arizona completes her wife's sentence and when Callie's tear filled eyes meets hers, that is all the response that she needs. Instead of words being said or explanations, Arizona simply wraps her arms around Calliope, pulling her close to her as she tries, as hard as she might, to fight away the darkness that wants to creep into her life. Of course she has doubts, _of course_ she does, how could she not? For nine whole months she is a walking incubator for the most fragile of beings, and in those nine months anything can happen, anything can go wrong and in a matter of seconds it can all be over before Addison or any one could do anything.

"Oh, Calliope," whispers Arizona, wrinkling her brow in confusion as the words fail her now. Because how could she find the comfort that her wife needs when it is that comfort that she has not been able to find the moment the stripped turned pink. How could any amount of right words comfort the fear and the doubt that a new life brings, how could any amount of words brush away the aching pain that haunts both of the doctors every night knowing what all could possibly go wrong.

"Addison said that it was unlikely that we would get pregnant on the first try. She said that couples who were using the treatment usually had to go two or three times before the embryos took. But, here we are. One try and our son or daughter is growing inside of me, it's our miracle baby. And...they always say that the first trimester is the hardest because that's when most of the things that could go wrong _goes_ wrong. So, I'm afraid. I'm afraid to tell people because what if...what if something happens. What if...what if we lose the baby and then there is going to be all those people excited for a baby, _our_ baby and we'll have to tell them. And they'll be disappointed," Callie's voice trails off as she hiccups a cry,

"And you'll be disappointed. I mean, I know that you said that you didn't want kids and I know that the reason that you changed your mind was because of me but I can see it on your face. You want this baby just as badly as I do and if something happens...if something happens to this baby, I know that it's going to hurt you and I don't want to hurt you. I want to give you this life, this perfect reflection of my love for you. But anything can happen and I am just...I am so scared," Calliope cries and the tiny crack appears in Arizona's heart as she brushes away the hot tears that are now streaming down her cheeks. The soft tan skin feels like silk beneath her fingertips as she traces soft shapes onto her cheeks, wiping away the soaking wet tears that now dance down her wife's face.

"You don't have to be scared. Don't be scared. Because I'm here for you and for our baby and/or babies no matter what happens. You hear me? No matter **what**. There was this girl once, I knew her pretty well. She had blond hair and bouncy dimples and she had this really great and wonderful girlfriend whose very Catholic father just couldn't understand how his little girl who had once been married to a man would be a lesbian. And it upset her greatly. Well this girl, let's call her... Virginia and her girlfriend... let's call her Caroline, were very in love. So, Virginia decides enough is enough and she marches up to Caroline's father, looks him square in the eye, never mind the fact that Virginia has always been afraid of authority, and tells him that she is in love with his daughter and she protects the things she loves and he...he came around because he loves his daughter and he wants her to be happy," Arizona exclaims in a sigh and Callie can not stop the smile on her face.

"Arizona..." deadpans Calliope.

"I protect the things I love, Calliope. I love you and I love our child. So if I have to wake you up in the middle of the night to make sure that you and our baby are okay, I'm going to face the inner sleepy beast monster because I love you. The both of you and I'll fight like hell to make sure the both of you are okay. So, you don't have to be scared because I'm here to protect you, the both of you, and trust me, growing up with the name Arizona, you learn how to fight tough," Arizona promises with a quick nod of her head and a playful smile upon her lips. Callie can't help but feel the most infamous of flutters in her hearts and she only hopes that their son or daughter has her fighting spirit.

"Ugh, I can't wait until this first trimester is over. The morning sickness goes away, doesn't it?" mumbles Callie in a pout and Arizona shrugs her shoulders, a devious smile upon her lips, the kind that always gives it away that nothing good is going to come from her.

"Oh, gee, Callie...I just...I don't know. Sometimes morning sickness can go on through the entire nine months," Arizona teases with a smile. The Latina groans, leaning her head back against the cool tile bathroom wall, rolling her eyes in disgust as the thought of seven more long months of magical bathroom trips await her. Placing one hand across her flat stomach, she pouts, her bottom lip sticking out and Arizona wonders if she knows how badly her heart is racing for her; she wonders if she knows how beautiful she thinks she is.

"I'm such a mess," groans Callie, closing her eyes only momentarily as the silence falls around the lovely married couple. Three years ago their entire lives changed in a restroom something similar like this when Arizona found courage in the most unthinkable ways as her lips met hers for the first time. Now, a break up, a deranged gun man, a wedding and a positive pregnancy test later, life couldn't be better for neither surgeons.

"You are such a beautiful mess. You're _my_ beautiful mess," Arizona states so simply like it is the answer to all the problems in the world that haunted the two of the. It only takes a matter of seconds before Callie's tear filled eyes meet Arizona's and a quiet gush of air escapes from her pursed lips. "You're beautiful to me, no matter what you look like. Even when you're pale and you're throwing up the breakfast that I nearly burned the house down making for you and our baby. You're beautiful when you're just wearing that old college t-shirt and black painted toe nails, with your head on my chest, looking up at me with your eyes all alight with the morning sun. And now that you are growing a life, _our_ life inside of you, you are absolutely... magnificently gorgeous." The blond smiles with a bat of her eyelashes as she steals a kiss from her wife's cheek, pulling her arms around her, she holds her close, allowing Calliope to bury her face in the crook of her neck.

"Just think, in seven months, our parents will be fighting over which holiday's they get, your mother will definitely have Thanksgiving and I'm pretty sure that my dad will blow his top if he doesn't at least get Christmas. And I'll be laying there, looking at you as you hold our son or daughter that has your eyes and thinking how lucky I am and how much I love you," Callie whispers, slowly giving into the sleep deprivation that has been calling her name since her shift started early this morning. Arizona smiles, playing with a delicate raven black curl, wondering if her wife can feel the beat of her heart through her scrubs.

"As long as our kid has your smile, everything will be alright. Everything is going to be alright. I'll protect us, all of us," Arizona whispers, placing a kiss upon Calliope's head before she becomes perfectly entangled in her wife's body.

* * *

**Feedback is love. :)**


	3. Cool Those Jets

**Title:** Bright Eyes

**Author: **Brittany

Tagline: _"__A baby will make love stronger, days shorter, nights longer, bankroll smaller, home happier, clothes shabbier, the past forgotten, and the future worth living for."_- Unknown

**Summary: **A series of of one shots chronicling the lives of Callie and Arizona through the pregnancy, birth and first years of their child's life.

**Spoilers: **Most of this story is really AU, but there is mentions of 6X24

**Rated: **R

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona/Baby

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings and events thereof, are properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Author's Note: **Notice that the rating for this one shot has increased only because there are some sexual content at the end of this chapter that may not be suitable for all readers. Anyway, this is one of my all time favorite one shots because this is where they hear the baby's heart beat for the first time and it just... *swoon*. Anyway, a huge, **HUGE** thank you to every one who is reviewing this, I would personally go all Arizona Robbins on all of you and kiss you, but that would be a little weird. A big shout out to Color In A Black-White World, who continues to rock my world with those kick ass stories, when you get done reading this, you should check them out. :D

* * *

**3**. _Cool Those Jets_

"What the hell is taking so long?" Arizona's voice bellows across the empty hospital room, the sound of her curse bringing a quiet giggle to Calliope's lips. Growing up in a military family, Arizona Robbins was taught to live her life with respect, poise, grace and patience, but it is the latter of the two that she seems to be forgetting now. For now, with her fingers twisted in tight knots in her blond locks, the Peds surgeon paces back and forth in the empty hospital room, her heart racing a mile a minute as she tries to fight away the nagging fears and doubts that plague her mind. _Anything_ could have went wrong in the first three months of her pregnancy and went unnoticed by either of the lovely expecting parents, there is no promise, no guarantee. Anything could have happened, and she fears when Addison performs the sonogram, Callie's heart will break in a thousand unfix-able pieces.

"Arizona," Callie sighs, fighting away the smile on her face. She wants their child to be just like Arizona; daunting, fearless, beautiful, brave, she wants him or her to stand up for what they believe in and protect those they love. But if there is one thing that Calliope hopes, with all her heart, that there child doesn't inherit from the beautiful blond, is her lack of patience in stressful situations. Situations like now. Her warm russet brown eyes flutter from the diagram in which she has been staring to watch as the Peds surgeon paces another trip back across the blue speckled tile floor, exasperation written upon her face and she can not deny the fact that her heart flutters for her, even after all this time.

"I mean, I get it, you know? Women are having babies and that's really important. It's really important that they have a good doctor there to coach and guide them through one of the scariest, most painful events in a woman's life and it's important that the babies have someone there to look after them and make sure they are perfectly okay before they place them in their parents arms. And I know she is the _best_ baby doctor this side of the country has ever seen. But...but we had an appointment!" Arizona squeaks, with a taunting laugh and Callie can't fight the smile any longer. In their relationship, Arizona has always been the calm, level headed one; the one who always managed to be the voice of reason when the entire world was falling apart. So, seeing her like this, so distraught and anxious, Callie has to admit, is extremely adorable.

"We _did_ have an appointment today, didn't we? Today's the 15th, isn't it? B-because I thought I wrote it down after I called. Y-you made sure that I called, you said that we had to schedule early because the summer is when...I could have sworn that I put it in my planner, because I didn't want to be swamped with surgeries and miss this..." Arizona rants with a never ending breath, her pace quickening as she waves her hands around frantically trying to prove her point. Watching her with her delicate, loving eyes, Calliope can not help but think how amazing she is. How brave she was to stand up to her father that day at Seattle Grace, a man who likes to throw people against walls and threaten to kill them if they hurt his little girl, and she stood beside of him, her blond curls all bouncy and told him that she loved his daughter. How amazing she is to fight away the darkness that haunts her, the doubt, the fear, the insecurity brought on by George and Erica, the way that she protects her against the world and loves her so fearlessly, even when she doesn't always love herself. Truly, she has been blessed, she sighs as she spreads her fingers across her growing stomach, far more than she thinks she will ever deserve.

"Ar-Arizona, could you just...take a breath?" laughs Callie. But like all other times, her wife doesn't listen and instead increases her speed as her trips become more rapid and frustrating. The only time she has ever seen her wife like this was before their wedding, she never saw the woman flush so many different colors as the moment in which her father told her that he believed she was the best thing that ever happened to his daughter. Except this time she isn't nervous about making an agreement to spend the rest of her life with her, nor is she afraid of the Torres' reactions. No, this time, Arizona Robbins is absolutely, utterly terrified of what that sonogram might say about a life, _their_ life, that is growing inside of her.

"For the past three months, we've been on pins and needles. Pins and needles! She said that it was highly unlikely that it would actually take the first time and it did. The pregnancy test was positive and there's blood work to back it up. For the past three months, you've been growing that tiny little life inside of you. That life in which _anything_ could go wrong and take it from us. Ever since you had that spotty show that morning...the least she could do is actually show up on time for our appointment. She is... ten minutes late! Doesn't she know that you can't keep first time parents waiting this long? Especially first time parents who are Peds surgeons! I mean, I know all the the things that could go wrong! Like, what if...what if..." But for the first time, Callie interrupts her.

"Arizona, would you just stop it? _Please? _Please, just stop! I know that! I know all the things that could go wrong and I know that you are really freaking out right now and any other time, this whole ranting thing would be extremely cute. But I'm sitting here, on this table, patiently waiting and I'm trying to not to completely freak myself out about all the possible outcomes. So, if you could, please, just take a breath and be the positive, perky, Peds surgeon that took a chance and kissed a pretty girl in the bathroom at Joe's that night? It would be really helpful, thanks," Callie scolds, softly pouting. The tone of hurt and fear in her voice brings Arizona to a halt in the middle of her pacing, her lips part as a quiet gush of air escapes from within her.

"Oh, Calliope. I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. Of course you are freaked out, of course you are. I'm just... a little nervous," Arizona admits with an embarrassed chuckle, walking over to her wife's bedside, carefully intertwining in her fingers around hers. Their silver bands meet in a soft clink as their eyes lock in a passionate stare and for a moment they are both taken back to the front of the church, where they promised to love and cherish each other for the rest of their lives, for better or worse, for richer or for poor. And suddenly, both women find the strength in one another's eyes, in the strength of their love, to overcome anything that life, or this sonogram hands them.

"Yeah, I can tell. But it's cute. Because in the beginning, you didn't really want a baby. You can argue with me all you want but I know the only reason that you agreed to have a baby was because you didn't want to lose me and you sacrificed for me. But I saw the way that your eyes lit up when you saw the pregnancy test was positive and I see how freaked out you are right now about hearing our baby's heart beat for the first time. I see how scared you are but you have to... there's no reason to be scared unless you know what to be scared of, you know?" Callie whispers, her eyes locking tightly with Arizona's and the blond only smiles the infamous dimple revealing smile that completely shakes Calliope Torres to the core of everything she is. Gently, Arizona cups Callie's face within her own, placing her lips against hers for a nice, slow, steady kiss.

"You are so beautiful," Arizona whispers against her lips and Callie chuckles deeply in her throat.

"Yeah, you're only saying that now because I'm not as big as a house and I can actually see my feet. You won't say that in a couple of months when I'm as big as a house and waddle like a penguin and run out of the house with two different shoes on because I can't see my feet. You won't say that in a couple of months when we're in the delivery room and you see our child being born. I'm pretty sure that is going to scar you for life," Callie mumbles but Arizona shakes her head, a smirk playing upon her pink lips, her warm breath dancing across Calliope's mouth.

"No, because I'll still think that you are the most beautiful, hot, magnificently sexy woman on the face of the planet. And you will still make my heart race and my palms get sweaty and I'll still want to take you away and kiss you here," Arizona whispers, placing a gentle kiss upon her wife's lips, "and here." another kiss is placed upon the pulse point in her neck as Callie struggles to suppress the moan from escaping her lips, "and here." the blond smirks, kissing her clavicle bone in the most discreet of ways. Pulling away, she smiles a grin to her wife before she steals another kiss from her lips as the door opens with a quick gush of air.

"Ahem," the voice of Addison Forbes Montgomery interrupts the two women from their current situation. Pulling away rather quickly, it only takes a matter of seconds before the blush starts filling in Arizona's round cheeks and the large, spastic smile appears upon Callie's nearly perfect face. The tall, red haired beauty fights to suppress the smile on her face as she clutches the file in her hands, her eyes diverting from her best friend to her best friend's wife, wrinkling her nose as the familiar blush appears within her own cheeks as well.

"If you two would like, I could come back later? I'm sure that what you were doing was very...ahem...important and I could...I could lock the door? Because after all, this is a baby clinic and well..." Addison smirks her beautiful smile and Callie can only roll her eyes and her best friend's sense of humor. It has been such a whirlwind for the both of them since Addison first showed up at Seattle Grace, two divorces, many hook ups, one marriage, and a baby later, it finally seems as if the world is coming together for both of the daring best friends.

"No, no. Please. Stay. Because if you leave, I'm pretty sure that Arizona will chase you down the hall, body tackle you and drag you back in here to do this sonogram. And trust me, you really don't want her to do that because she comes from a military family and she grew up with the name Arizona and she really knows how to fight dirty. I don't want her to hurt you. Mainly because I really don't want any one else to be around my lady parts," Callie gestures with a wave of her hand downward and Addison laughs with a beautiful smile. She grabs the stool, pulling it over to the table in which Callie is sitting, Arizona's hand tight in hers as her heart rate suddenly increasing at the simple thought of knowing what was about to come.

"Sounds like you are having a pretty normal pregnancy. Weight gain is right around the range where it should be. Morning sickness is normal in the first trimester. What about mood swings? Have you been experiencing those?" Addison asks, scribbling in the file with her black pen but Arizona is quick to answer the question.

"Yes!" Arizona practically screams to the top of her lungs. Addison gasps a laugh as Calliope shoots her a glare, her lips pressed tightly together, thumbing her softly in the abdomen but Arizona only smiles brightly. Winking a grin at her best friend, Addison stands, placing the file on the table beside of her as she rolls the sonogram machine over to her best friend. Slipping her glasses upon her delicate face, she can not help but notice the eager expressions that are clearly painted on her best friend's faces and she wishes, with everything pure inside of her, that for once, life could work out the way it is meant to.

"Before I start this, I just want to say how lucky you guys are because normally, it takes several tries for conception to actually occur. And then here you are, one treatment later and a little Callie or Arizona growing inside of you. But a lot can happen in the first trimester without the mother noticing. So, I can't promise that everything is going to be okay, okay? There's no guarantee in life, especially in this situation. Are you prepared for that?" Addison asks and with one short shared glance, both of the girls nod their head, their fingers perfectly intertwined. Addison loses herself only for a moment as she admires their love and admiration for each other, wondering if her own Arizona Robbins is out there somewhere or if she managed to somehow screw it up like all the times before.

"Okay, then, let's get started. Callie, I'm going to need you to lift up your shirt," Addison instructs and the Latina smirks.

"You're not the first person to ask that," Callie exclaims in a deep throat laugh and it receives a soft slap on the shoulder from her wife. Gently, she lifts the red shirt up upon her body, reveling her beautiful tan skin and her stomach which has grown only slightly from her pregnancy. Addison rolls her eyes with a smile, grabbing the clear jelly in her hands.

"This is going to be a little cool," She instructs before she squeezes the cool, clear jelly onto Callie's stomach. The Latina shivers against her wife's warm body as Addison presses against her stomach, clicking on the machine, in an attempt to find the baby. Gnawing on her bottom lip, Calliope can not help but wage a war with the doubts that race through her mind, doubts that desperately wanted to put that infamous fear coursing through her veins. Good things in her life never stayed, George cheated on her with Izzie, Erica left, and she can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, this is one of those things. Sharing a glance with Arizona, the tears fill within her beautiful brown eyes when suddenly the most beautiful sound meets their ears.

"Wait, what's that?" asks Arizona of the steady rhythmical noise that fills her ears. Addison's eyes meet Callie's in the most sensitive glance, the smile tugging on her lips as she turns the monitor around to show the two women the beautiful creation that is currently growing inside of her womb.

"That would be your baby's heart beat. It's a normal 120 beats per minute and it sounds strong, too. Must take after it's Mommy's. And that? That little thing right there. Well, that would be your beautiful baby," Addison smiles, pointing to the monitor to reveal the small baby. It only takes a matter of seconds upon viewing the baby before the tears start slipping down Arizona's beautiful face, creating imperfect rivers down her cheeks and breathlessly, Calliope only looks on.

"Now, it's a little too early to tell the gender, since it's reproductive organs are still developing. But your baby's muscles in it's trunk, limbs and head are starting to develop and it's starting to grow hair and teeth are developing. And this little monster weighs probably about an ounce right now and is 3-4 inches long," Addison explains, her eyes fixated upon the sonogram screen as the baby lays perfectly still for the three women to view. Squeezing Arizona's hand to almost the point of no circulation, Calliope can not bring to tear her eyes away from the screen in front of her, even with the crowding tears that are suddenly present in her eyes. In front of her is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen, the most innocent form of perfection, the most perfection reflection of the love they share for one another.

"It's so tiny," Callie coos, stretching her fingers out, gently touching the screen. The baby makes no movement but instead simply lays, staring back at it's mothers, it's heart beat like the perfect melody dancing through the room. Sniffling, Arizona chuckles back a cry, sharing a glance with Addison then with her loving wife.

"It's _perfect_," Arizona smiles, placing a kiss upon Callie's forehead. Addison smiles, slowly standing as she scribbles another note into Callie's file, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, trying her hardest to fight off the overjoying emotions that washes over her like waves into a shore.

"I'm going to go ahead and get you guys the DVD because I'm sure that you'll want to show this around. I know that you parents will be eager to see this little monster that is growing inside of you," Addison chuckles, nodding in Callie's direction. Grabbing the file in her hands, she turns to leave but not before Callie's voice calls out to her, asking the most awkward of questions that sends Arizona into a complete state of shock and embarrassment.

"Hey, Addy. Is it okay if we have sex while I'm pregnant?" Callie asks, much to both Addison and Arizona's surprise. Quickly, Arizona's mouth drops open as a flushing color of warm pink curls within her cheeks and Addison swallows hard, a deep throat chuckle escaping from her lips as she shifts her weight from one foot to the other.

"Having sex won't hurt the baby. The amniotic sac and strong muscles protects the baby, but...uh...you may find sex a little more...how can I put this and still remain a lady? A little more...fun, seeing as how there's increased blood flow to the pelvic region. And more than likely, you're going to have to make some changes to how you... you may find other areas to be a little more tender, so...A-Arizona, if you notice any changes..." Addison tries to explain as the redness fills her cheeks and when she receives a hard nod of the head from Arizona in response, she breathes out a sigh of relief.

"Great. Now I'm just...I'm gonna..." She stumbles backward, tripping over the garbage can but quickly catches herself, stabilizing herself against the doorknob, laughing quietly, "I'm going to grab that DVD and those pictures. You two...just...yeah." She mumbles before she disappears on the other side of the door, leaving a blushing Arizona and smiling Calliope to their selves.

* * *

"Come on, Arizona! You haven't said a word since we left the hospital!" Callie groans as they walk through the door and she tosses her purse onto the empty sofa that is covered in a rather large blanket. The shorter petite woman still makes no reply as she drops the keys onto the table beside of her, a soft hum in the back of her throat as she walks to the refrigerator, grabbing a bottled water from the door. Turning around, she unscrews the cap, sharing a gaze with Calliope before pressing the Deer Park water bottle against her lips, taking a long swig.

"Really? Really? Are you really going to give me the silent treatment because I asked her a question that I know has been killing you to know the answer to the moment that you found out I was pregnant? Fine, you known what, fine. Don't talk to me. I'm not a little kid, you giving me the silent treatment isn't going to get me to cave or anything. It doesn't hurt my feelings that you aren't talking to me," Callie exclaims, walking to the fridge as she grabs her own bottled water from inside, taking a long swig. The Peds surgeon says nothing, but instead grabs a rag as she cleans the marble counter top.

"What you got is hard to find, I think about it all the time. I'm strung out, my heart is fried, I just can't get you off my mind! Your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love. Your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love," Arizona hums, cleaning the counter top with a quaint smile upon her face. Growing impatient, Callie taps her foot on the floor for a moment, crossing her arms with a pout before she decides to break the silence that fills the room, besides her wife's beautiful singing.

"Addison is my best friend, Arizona! She's not going to think anything about it. It's her job to advise pregnant women in what is good and not good for the babies. It's a simple question and I'm sure that she gets it all the time since the sex drive does increase when pregnancy occurs. She's not going to think any less of me and you or our relationship but if you're seriously going to stand there and..." But Arizona interrupts Callie.

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres. You got me in front of your very best friend, a professional, skilled obstetrician, and asked her if it was okay if I had sex with you!" Arizona scolds, dropping the rag onto the counter top. With her brow drawn together, she marches over her to her lovely wife, her lips pursed, squinting her eyes for a brief moment before a smile cracks on her face.

"And you have never been sexier," Arizona exclaims, wrapping her arms around her wife as her lips collide hard with hers. Callie chuckles a deep throat laugh as her bottom lip slips delicately under Arizona's tongue, her hands curved at her waist as she pushes her through the living room, shoes being disregarded here and there, zippers being undone, kisses deepened. Fumbling with the doorknob behind her, Calliope shuts the door as Arizona's arms wrap around her neck, their bodies brushing together as her tongue curls around her teeth. Calliope's skittish hands tremble at the end of Arizona's shirt, quickly pulling the blue fabric from her petite, white body. Careful kisses are placed along Calliope's neck as Arizona quickly rids herself of her own shirt and bra before tumbling backwards onto the large Queen sized bed, allowing the Latina to fall hard between her legs. For a moment, the world falls still as Calliope's beautiful russet brown eyes stare into Arizona's aqua blue, her raven curls hanging in her face, for a moment, as their eyes lock together, it is simple and innocent as ever before. Unable to resist the temptation any longer, Arizona's hands slip from Calliope's broad shoulders, down her dark arms as their lips carefully meet in a soft, slow, pleasurable kiss.

"I love you, 'Zona," Callie mumbles into a kiss as Arizona's fingers entangle with the raven black curls. Her lips trail slow kisses down her wife's neck, her teeth grazing carefully for a moment against her skin as the woman moans in the back of her throat, their bodies beginning to grind and brush hard against one another. Arizona's lips trail from her wife's neck down to her clavicle where she sucks for a moment, placing another delicate kiss in the most discreet places before another powerful kiss is placed just above her breast, her thumb gently massaging a pleasurable area. Her teeth graze upon Calliope's bottom lip, tugging just slightly as the woman on top moans in pleasurable desire.

"Ari, please," Callie begs as Arizona cups Callie's thigh, pulling the woman hard and tight against her body.

"Addison did say that this was okay, right? We won't hurt the baby? We won't, like, poke it or anything?" Arizona asks, laboring to catch her breath with a blush. Callie smiles a grin, stealing another delicate kiss from her wife before she shakes her head, her eyes fixated upon hers as it all begins to fall away around her.

"She said this was perfect," Callie moans into another kiss as Arizona's fingers tease Callie's center and the smaller woman blushes a warm smile, nodding her head as she heads inward.

"Good because wouldn't want to hurt the baby," Arizona whispers into another kiss and a moan.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to do that," Callie moans, her body grinding hard against Arizona's, thrusting her inside before both of ladies enter a world of passion and of pleasure, of love and desire, as they both suddenly very much enjoying the high sex drive that pregnancy brings in Calliope Torres. Yes, Arizona chuckles in a kiss, she could definitely get used to this.

* * *

**Reviews are my drug. xD**


	4. Don't Tell Anyone

**Title:** Bright Eyes

**Author: **Brittany

Tagline: _"__A baby will make love stronger, days shorter, nights longer, bankroll smaller, home happier, clothes shabbier, the past forgotten, and the future worth living for."_- Unknown

**Summary: **A series of of one shots chronicling the lives of Callie and Arizona through the pregnancy, birth and first years of their child's life.

**Spoilers: **Most of this story is really AU, but there is mentions of 6X24

**Rated: **PG-13

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona/Baby

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings and events thereof, are properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Author's Note: **More fluff that includes some baby talk, but it also includes some Bailey. Whoo, Bailey! :D Also, I'm not a Spanish speaker so if my Spanish isn't right, I apologize. I had to rely on my Year One class and a translator and we all know how reliable those things are. *grumbles* Anyway, if you haven't checked out the banner for this story then you should, the link is in my profile and it's made by the oh, so, lovely, AmyJean76. But I may just be a little biased. ;) Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

**4.**_ Don't Tell Anyone_

For some unscientifically proven reason, Friday nights always swamped the Seattle Grace-Mercy West with accidents, broken bones, life threatening injuries and family drama. It became the 'night to save lives' as Derek Shepard so quaintly says, the night to give second chances, restore hope, give faith that sometimes love is enough to pull someone through something that science and theories can not explain. The O.R on Friday nights is usually booked with Cardio, Nero, and Ortho surgeries as attendings struggle to rebuild people's lives, to put families back together again, even under the worst circumstances. Except tonight, like many other times before, instead of being in the mist of the action, in the middle of rebuilding bones and saving lives, Calliope finds herself in the ladies room, exhaustion and sleep deprivation clearly written upon her soft, delicate face.

Staring at herself in the mirror now, she can't help but think that she almost seems like a stranger. At least, a stranger to the person that she used to be nearly three years ago. The person who spent every night at Joe's trying to drink away the pain, the person who turned to Mark Sloan for more than just friendship, the person who would rather sleep around than admit her true sexuality. Now, she can only chuckle at how far she has come since that moment in her life in which Erica Hahn turned on her heels and left her heartbroken and alone in the parking lot. She may have not known it then, but it was that heartbreak that she needed to be pointed in the direction of where she is meant to be; in Arizona's arms. Now, three years later, she's married with a baby on the way and her family couldn't be more accepting and understanding of her life. Through the bouts of letdown, through the many nights wrestling with doubt, she has to admit, she has definitely came a long way from the old Callie that she used to be. The old Callie who could have never possibly loved anyone or anything this much.

She notices the exhaustion written within her russet brown eyes and she can only sigh with a weak smile. The tiny monster that is growing inside of her has forced her to see her fair share of bathrooms in the past three and a half months. From what she can tell already, she smirks, their little monster is going to be quite the picky eater. It is the simple things that now twist her stomach in disgust and send her in a mad dash to the Ladies room. The smell of chicken. Ketchup. Any type of spices. Eggs. The occasional site of bones piercing through flesh. Hot air. While, both Addison and Arizona swear it'll get better as her pregnancy progresses, she can't help but think this is going to be the death of her. But it's worth it, she smiles. _It's _worth it.

She shifts her weight, stepping to the side, taking a view at her slowly prodding stomach. Seven months. Only _seven_ more months. She wonders who it will look like, if it'll have Arizona's beautiful blue eyes and her deep loving dimples? Will it have her strong will but loving heart? Will it crawl before it walks or walk before it crawls? What will it's first words be? Will it be a boy or girl? Calliope only smiles, spreading her fingers across her stomach. Frankly, she doesn't mind it either way, as long as it has Arizona's fearless heart and loving spirit, yet she can't shake the idea that it's a boy.

A little boy with Arizona's floppy blond curls, deep crystal blue eyes and warm smile. A little boy who climbs trees only to scrape his knee and cry until a Spider man band-aid is placed upon his boo-boo and Arizona's super magic smile is flashed in his direction. A little boy who runs through the yard catching grasshoppers and frogs with a diabolical chuckle. A little boy who breaks windows when learning to play t-ball and blames it on the dog; a little boy who loves to go fishing with his abuelo, who gives himself a Mohawk when nobody is looking and loses is front teeth. A little boy, _their_ little boy.

However, she is brought from her fantasy when the sound of a toilet flushing echoes through the Ladies room, suddenly reminding her that she is not alone. Within a moment, the stall door opens to reveal Miranda Bailey standing before her, the same solemn but strong expression upon her face, her lips pressed together in a tight line. Quickly, Callie returns her attention to the mirror, brushing a stray hair behind her ear, hoping that the moment passes as Miranda washes her hands under the trickling water. The older woman grabs a paper towel from the dispenser as she drys her hands, humming softly to herself as she tosses in the trash, her eyes studying Calliope.

"I hear you are real friendly in the Ladies room. Do you not want to be friendly with me?" Miranda whips. With a wrinkled brow, Callie can only chuckle at the short African-American lady that stands beside of her now, the same solemn expression with her lips pursed together that put every one in Seattle Grace- Mercy West in their place.

"Yeah, right. Hi or whatever," Callie mumbles before she returns her attention to the reflection that is staring back at her. There's a glow about her now, she smiles, the pregnancy glow. Her face looks more youthful, her eyes more alive and alight, her lips constantly turned in the all too familiar upright smile that never manages to leave her face. Miranda mumbles something incoherently, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as her gaze never leaves the all to lovely Latina.

"Are you feeling okay? I heard you in there a few minutes ago. Sounds like you should see a doctor. I have a few minutes free if you want a consult," Bailey intrigues with a simple flick of her wrist. Pulling her eyes away from her reflection, Callie only shakes her head, brushing away the wrinkles that are trying to form on her dark blue scrubs. One consult with Bailey would lead to finding out the 'p' secret that she has been trying to keep from every one and once every one found out about that, she knows that neither she nor Arizona will be treated the same as before.

"No, really, thank you but I'm fine. I'm just... Arizona and I decided to have seafood last night and apparently it's not wise to eat seafood from a restaurant named The Bucket because afterward, you're going to need that bucket," Callie forces a fake laugh, the blush appearing within her beautiful round cheeks. She hates the way that she blushes when she lies now, it's a trait that she unfortunately picked up from her lovely wife after their many years together. At least, the nervous gigging hiccups haven't rubbed off on her yet, she thinks with a tender smile. But, she has to admit, it's always adorable when Arizona tries to lie and she gets those darn hiccups, even when she is trying to lie to keep from hurting her feelings. Bailey nods her head, accepting the excuse, grabbing another paper towel as she tosses it between her fingers.

"Okay. But just so you know, I'm pretty sure that the patients won't like it very much if you decide to regurgitate while you are inside of them. I wouldn't know or anything, but I'm _pretty_ sure that will make them a little pissed off. And then Dr. Shepard will have to deal with another law suit. Remember what happened the last time this hospital was sued? Do we want that to happen again?" Bailey asks with a simple turn of her head as her hands find their way to her waist in the all too familiar Bailey-like stance. Callie rolls her eyes in exasperation, shaking her head as she washes her hands under the warm trickling water that only makes her want to pee.

"Relax, Bailey. I'm fine. I'm totally and completely..." She pauses, the bile rising in her throat again. She stands for a moment, utterly and completely steal, her hand against her chest as she waits for it to pass and when it does, she forces a weak smile, "see? I'm fine. I promise. If it will make you feel better, I could go home, even though we are understaffed today, which will double your work load." The Latina whips back to the small, short woman who only stands, her eyes fixated upon the Ortho goddess, contemplating her next move. Deciding not to go to war with the only Ortho Surgeon on staff today, she sighs, tossing the extra paper towel into the trash can as she turns to leave but like all the other times before, her all Bailey knowing stops her from leaving. Instead, she turns to face Calliope, who continues to fix her hair.

"You know, you've been putting on some weight lately," Bailey turns, pointing with her index finger as her eyes scan Callie's broad body with a careful squint, "not that I noticed or anything but Mark and the nurses...they can't stop talking about how Dr. Torres... _fine_ Dr. Torres with all the curves and the butt, how the _hot_ Ortho surgeon is starting to look a little...how can I put this...plump." Feeling very much like a deer caught in headlights, Calliope's lips move but no words escape her, her head snapping in Bailey's direction as she forces out a laugh.

"You know how the first few years of marriage is. All the family dinners and then you come home and you have this big, nice, fancy dinner waiting on you and you really don't want to hurt her feelings because you just ate with your friends before your left, so you sit down and eat it, even though it tastes like crap and she's overdone it again because she was dancing out to the soundtrack that we played at our wedding. Besides, I haven't been able to get to the gym as much lately with all of the work and the being a wife stuff," Callie explains with a hesitant chuckle, "are they really saying that? Because you know what, I've _seen_ some of those nurses and trust me, they have **no** room to talk."

"Hmm and you've been weepy and upset more than usual lately," Bailey exclaims, twisting her mouth as she thinks.

"Right. Well, you know, I've been _really_ stressed lately. Between working all these shifts and trying to keep Arizona happy and paying the bills and making sure that I'm spending equal amount of time with my family and her family. And trying to sort out Mark's love life with Lexie and dealing with losing Reed and Percy and Stevens just all but disappearing. It's only normal that I'm a little snappy these days," Callie excuses her behavior with the same, warm smile that normally warms her way out of trouble and straight into someone's heart. But she forgets, like usual, that Bailey is not the type of woman that you can cute your way out of trouble with, after all, they don't call her that Nazi for nothing.

"And you've been spending a lot of time in the Ladies room lately. You're always running to it in a mad dash, like you've been promised thousands of dollars if you make it there within five seconds," Bailey continues and Callie shifts uncomfortably.

"Bailey..."

"Plus, Dr. Robbins has been extremely peppy and perky lately. Now, don't get me wrong, the kids love the Perk and the Perk makes everybody happy, so I love the perk, even if it's the annoying type. But she's been excessively perky and smiley lately, almost to the point where it's kind of creepy. And don't think that I haven't noticed her making extra laps around the nursery wing, catching a glimpse and those babies either. Why, if I didn't know any better, I'd almost..." She trails off in a chuckle, shaking her finger but when Callie says nothing as she blushes the warm shade of red, it all suddenly makes sense in the woman's head and the smile curls on her lips.

"You're pregnant," Bailey admits, her smirk of a grin appearing on her round face. Callie quickly glances around the Ladies room to make sure that she is alone before she nods her head quietly, gnawing on her bottom lip as she tries to fight away the spastic smile that wants to curl upward. There is no gleeful squealing, no jumping, no clapping, no cooing, there is no girly reaction from the short woman as to be expected, instead she only stands, slightly amazed.

"Shh. You can't tell anyone yet, okay? Because I haven't told my parents yet and if they find out that I told someone else before them, they will absolutely kill me. So if you could just...keep quiet about this for a little while longer, Arizona and I would really appreciate it," Callie pleads, intertwining her fingers around one another, her eyes perfectly fixated upon Miranda's as the woman simply nods her head.

"Yeah, of course. Unlike _some_ people at this hospital, I know how mind my own business," Miranda snaps with a hard roll of her eyes, creating a melody of laughter escaping from Calliope's lips. If there was ever a moment in her life in which Calliope was grateful that Miranda Bailey and her less than girly ways existed, it was right now. The Latina smiles briefly, before she returns her attention back to her reflection that stares back at her, the new mother glow nearly illuminating her face. Standing before her now, Miranda can't help but think how lucky she is to have everything coming together for her; a loving wife, a respectable job and now a new baby. She has watched Calliope Torres struggle and succeed, she has watched her have her heartbroken in a thousand pieces and then fall in love and at some point, whether she admits now or ever, she has grown to care for her. And seeing her now, glowing and happy, she can't help but feel a little joy herself.

"But don't think just because you're pregnant that you're going to be getting _any_ special treatment. One of my interns died, the other one ran off with her cancer to God knows where and she's probably never going to come back. And the rest of them are crazy in love with either their bosses or their interns. We lost both Percy and Reed in the past year. I am a single mother trying to support my son, I don't have time to support you or Dr. Robbins because you got a bad case of 'baby on the brain' and decided to turn into useless mush," Bailey snaps, turning on her heels as she closes the Ladies room door behind her. Callie waits for a moment before she bursts out into hysterical laughter, clutching to the porcelain sink to support herself. After a moment, she stops, wiping the tears from her eyes as she places her hands upon her stomach.

"That was Bailey's way of saying congratulations and she loves you. I promise, I'll teach you how to not be scared of her when you get a little bigger. I'm sure the second she sees you, she'll turn to mush because babies make her soft, apparently. You're gonna turn us all to mush, aren't you, baby?" Callie asks, gently massaging her slightly round stomach with her hands before the same delirious smile appears on her face and her heart flutters a beat in her chest. This is it, she sighs, this is _real_.

* * *

It's early morning when Calliope finally makes her way into the house, sleep deprivation clearly written across her face as she drops her keys and purse onto the table, not caring about the noise that she makes, for she knows that Arizona has been waiting awake for her anyway. She hums quietly to herself a soft song that she blasted on her radio on the drive home from work, wishing that she could remember the words as she pours herself a glass of Apple juice. Not quite the strength that a shot would do right now, but for seven more months, she must remain alcohol free, at least for her baby's sake.

Kicking off her shoes, she makes a straight line toward the couch when the most beautiful thing in the entire world catches her eye. Standing in the bedroom doorway, in a grey v-neck t-shirt and a pair of baggy ball shorts, stands Arizona Robbins, a sleepy, strangled smile upon her face, her hair slightly a mess and her piercing blue eyes echoing with love. Immediately, the exhaustion, the frustration, the sleepiness drains from her body as her heart flutters in her chest and her breath becomes lost somewhere in her chest. Sitting on the couch with one hand on her stomach, she can't help but smile brightly at her wife, sitting the glass of juice on the coffee table as she extends one hand outward, calling her forward. Arizona answers to the beckoning call, slowly pushing herself across the room, crawling up in the sofa beside of her wife as her lips delicately find their way to hers as she kisses her slowly yet every so passionately.

"I hate it when you're working and I'm left home _all_ alone. Because you know what happens when you leave me alone? I find things to do. Our house is now excessively clean, in case you haven't noticed. A-and I've started putting together some stuff for the nursery. I know that it's a little early but I was thinking that later on it's going to be hectic with the baby shower and the birthing classes and I know that our families will be in our faces every single second of the day. I bought us some gender neutral paint and I just..." but she doesn't get to finish when Callie's lips find hers yet again in the most tender of kisses. Pulling away, she gently brushes her nose against hers as she pushes a strand of Arizona's blond hair away from her face.

"You are so cute when you are trying to pretend like you're not excited," Callie coos, gently brushing Arizona's cheek with her thumb, watching as the Peds surgeon smile spreads across her face in the most innocent fashion. Gently, Arizona brushes her nose against Callie's, stealing what the little humans would call an 'Eskimo' kiss, leaving her forehead against hers as she breathes in this moment with her.

"I know what I said before about how I didn't want kids and how I wanted Spain. B-but, I think I was just scared, you know? Because having kids is such a big change and I didn't want to...but after Mr. Clark went on his rampage in the hospital...after poor Percy and Reed...and seeing you with Ruby... I knew that I wanted share a life with you, Calliope. I always knew it. And now that you are growing our son or daughter inside of you, seeing you, I just..." Her voice trails off with a crack and a sniffle, creating a flutter in Callie's hart, "I love you _so_ much." She whispers against Calliope's lips as they share another long, tender kiss before they break away and Arizona nuzzles her nose against Callie's.

"Our kid is going to be so lucky to have a Mama like you," Callie whispers against Arizona's smile.

"No. Our kid is going to be super lucky to have a Mommy like you. There's nobody else that I would rather have a family with," Arizona mumbles in a sleepy voice, pressing her lips against Callie's. It only takes a moment before the two women become wrapped up in each other, each kiss more powerful, more passionate than the last. Callie's hands glide through Arizona's messy curls before she finally pulls away, resting her forehead against hers before she chuckles.

"I know this is ruining the moment, but there's something that I have to tell you. Don't get mad or anything, okay? B-because it's kind of a big deal," Callie begins and Arizona falls to the side with a humph, her lips pursed together before a playful smile appears on her face again, those deep dimples appearing, stealing Callie's heart all over again.

"What? Is it Mark? Did Mark do something to you? Because I swear, I will go over there and I will personally go all Robbins on his ass and..." But Callie only chuckles, putting her hand over Arizona's mouth to stop her wife from continuing her rant on the many ways that she would physically hurt Mark Sloan once given the chance.

"No, it's not Mark. Um, okay, so I was working today and I got sick, so I went to the Ladies room and...well...you know. And I was cleaning up, and I didn't know that anybody was in there, so I was talking to our kid and then Bailey just comes out of nowhere, all Bailey like and inquisitive and starts asking me all these questions about why I've been moody and sick lately. And then suddenly, out of the blue, she figures out that I'm pregnant. Now, she swears that she isn't going to tell anybody but..." But she doesn't get to finish because Arizona bursts out in laughter, wrapping her arms around Calliope, pulling her into her lap as she gently runs her fingers through her raven hair. Slowly, the moment begins to fade around the two women, the sleep deprivation wearing into Calliope as she gently begins to close her eyes.

"And to think, I thought I was the one who was going to be getting into trouble tonight," Arizona admits in a faint chuckle. Drifting off, Callie forces a groan, gently tracing the line of Arizona's ball shorts with her finger as her breathing becomes a nice, slow, steady pace, allowing Arizona's fingers to sooth her.

"Wh-why would y-you be getting into..." Callie yawns and it melts Ari's heart.

"Your father called today. He said that he was missing his little girl and he wanted to know if we were coming to the family cook out next weekend. And he sounded really, _really_ sad, Calliope. So, I called Derek and asked him if we could have this weekend off, he was glad to oblige seeing as how we've both been working our butts off lately. I called Carlos back and he was ecstatic, you should have heard him Calliope. He really misses you. He gave us the private jet, said that he didn't want his baby riding in no airplane that could get hijacked. A-and I was thinking that maybe since we're gonna be down there and Addison gave us the clear that we could...wecouldtellthemaboutthebaby," Arizona says in one breath, so much so that it takes Callie a few seconds to comprehend what her wife has just told her.

"Arizona! no te puedo creer," Callie mumbles a soft 'I can't believe you' in Spanish, sleep clearly evident in her voice and it only causes Arizona to smile. The Latina groans in irritation before she lets out a long breath, as Arizona's fingers gently stroke and scratch her scalp, allowing the woman to slowly give into the sleep.

"We leave Friday morning at eight. I've already got some things packed up but you can finish whenever you like. I've never really been to Miami so I'm not really sure what to bring other than sunblock. But, Calliope, they are going to be so excited. They are going to be so excited when they find out about the little tiny Callie and Arizona that you are growing inside of you, they are going to fawn and coo all over you. And I'm just going to stand there and think how lucky I am to have someone as amazing as you, how lucky I am to have you and this baby in my life because I feel like I don't deserve you sometimes and...," She trails off when she hears a soft snoring coming from the slumbering body in her lap. She smirks a quiet grin as she runs her fingers through her wife's long raven black hair before placing one hand upon her pregnant stomach.

"Te amo," She whispers, placing a kiss upon Callie's head with a smile, "the both of you." Before she lays her head back against the couch, her hand spread across her wife's stomach as she breaths in the moment, counting her blessings and realizing how lucky she truly is to have such an amazing woman and her unborn child in her life.

_

* * *

_

Reviews are love. :)


	5. The Homecoming

**Title:** Bright Eyes

**Author: **Brittany

**Tagline:** _"__A baby will make love stronger, days shorter, nights longer, bankroll smaller, home happier, clothes shabbier, the past forgotten, and the future worth living for."_- Unknown

**Summary: **A series of of one shots chronicling the lives of Callie and Arizona through the pregnancy, birth and first years of their child's life.

**Spoilers: **Most of this story is really AU, but there is mentions of 6X24

**Rated: **PG-13

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona/Baby

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings and events thereof, are properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Author's Note: **Hey, y'all. I know it's been a little while but I've been super busy with work and just...life in general. Ha. But I'm back now. So, all is well. ;) I'm sorry if my Spanish isn't correct in this, it's not my first language and can only rely on my Year one class and a translator and we all know that those things aren't very reliable. *grumbles and kicks* Anyway, this one goes out to Colie, for her I have epic love and I like playing Yoda for her. :D And don't forget that Jessica's going to be on Regis & Kelly Friday! We get to see the baby bump! Whoo!

* * *

**5. **_The Homecoming_

Arizona always forgets exactly how large the Torres' house is until she is standing in front of it again, very much like she is right now. Her eyes wide with amazement, her mouth slightly ajar as her hands instantly become sweaty as the grasp the strap that curves between her breasts belonging to the blue duffel bag that rests carefully below her waist. She forgets that the Torres' are rich people, even though they paid for most of the wedding and have Calliope's trust fund available for any financing problems that she may have; she always thought that Carlos was joking when he said he would buy his daughter the moon if she wanted it, it only took her the first official trip here a year ago to realize that he _wasn't_ joking. Carlos Torres would have bought his little princess the world had she asked for it, she realizes, because he had just _that_ much money. She's sure that when Calliope asked for a pony, Carlos bought her the entire pony farm when she was seven. So, she can't help but wonder how her lovely, simple wife escaped the life of the rich and wealthy without being spoiled.

The large Spanish home towers in front of her, the golden sun cascading across the sky and onto the mansion, bringing every corner of the architectural beauty to life. The northern windows are dancing with color as streaks of the golden sun dance across them, the arch way seems ever so delicate under the bright blue sky of morning, the dusky red door seeming to be anything but inviting. To a small Arizona, the large beige house stretched as high as the eyes could see with an indefinite glow glow of sanctuary, peace, and although the Torres' would never willingly admit it, wealth.

Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, Arizona stands awe-struck in front of her wife's old house, pushing her lips together trying to make words but failing effortlessly. Amazed, she doesn't hear the car door shut behind her as Calliope makes a stand beside of her wife, clutching a very similar bag within her own hands. She doesn't say anything, instead she watches Arizona with a playful smile pressed upon her lips, trying to hold back the laughter in the back of her throat. Will it always take her by surprise when she sees their house? Choosing to say nothing, Calliope watches her steadily for a moment, her nose wrinkled in delight as an awe-struck Arizona stutters but no words escape from her all too perfect lips. With a sigh, the Latina turns her attention to the steady beige house that hasn't changed much since she was a teenager. There's still a chip in the paint on the door, she smirks, from when her boyfriend at the type chucked a ball at her and missed completely, her father never repainted. It's nice to know that some things will never change, that some memories will always remain the same, she smiles.

Squinting at the harsh Florida sun, unlike her wife, Calliope isn't astonished by the house's architectural beauty, but instead by the memories that come flooding back as she stands in the drive way now. The many late nights that she lay awake. The fights. The tears. The laughter. The family barbeques, much like this one. The love. The kindness. The generosity that would last in people's hearts far longer than this house would ever stand. Standing in her driveway, her bag upon her shoulder, it is almost as if nothing ever changed, as if time had stood still in her life. But things _did_ change, and it was that exact change that brought her from her warm bed this morning and in front of her parents house.

"Arizona?" Callie says in a soft voice but her wife does not respond. Instead, Arizona stands frozen in front of the large mansion like house, her eyes wide with amazement and Calliope can not control the smile that turns upward on her lips. Sometimes, she can't help but think that Arizona Robbins is single handily the most cutest thing she has ever seen. Snapping her fingers in front of the blond's gorgeous blue eyes, she manages to snap her from her trance as she turns to face her wife with fearing eyes and a simple shake of her head, which only creates a melodic laughter from Calliope.

"Hey. What happened? Three seconds ago, you were all "Yay Torres!" "Yay baby!" I literally thought you were going to rip the car door off getting outside. You were _super_ excited. What happened?" Callie asks, a small smile playing upon her lips. The Peds surgeon simply stands, her eyes wide in amazement, almost akin to a deer caught in headlights as words stutter from her lips, not creating a full, complete sentence.

"I... we...he...the house...I'm..." stutters Arizona and Callie can not help but think it is the cutest thing. Swallowing the giggle in the back of her throat, the Latina turns to her wife, placing her hands upon her shoulders, shaking her slightly. It only takes a matter of moments before Arizona's sky blue eyes find their way to hers and the blond blushes a quiet grin.

"If you could speak complete, full sentences, that would help this whole communication thing that we are trying to do in my parent's drive way. Now, seriously, what made you go from practically skipping in excitement to standing here all wide eyed and scared like Mark after Lexie caught him sneaking into the condom supply at work that one time," Callie recalls with a teasing laughter that creates the playful smile curling upon Arizona's delicate pink lips. She can't help but be amazed at how simple it is, how easy, how comfortable it is with Calliope and how blessed she truly is to have a love like this in her life.

"Your father likes to throw people against walls," Arizona states quickly with a batting of her long eyelashes. Noticing the sudden hesitation and fear in her wife's voice, Calliope's nose wrinkles in confusion as a snort of a laugh echoes from her.

"What?" laughs Calliope.

"Your father is a very... aggressive man. The first time...the first time that I met him he threw George against the wall and yelled at him for committing adultery. Then after you told him that you slept with Mark, he threw Mark against the wall and he turned many different shades of red. Your father may be a small man, Calliope, but he has strength. I'm small, I bruise easily!" Arizona whimpers, the fear clearly evident in her voice and it only creates the most tender of smirks upon Calliope's face. Carlos Torres always managed to put the fear into the people that had tried to win his daughter's heart, however, she thought Arizona would be different after the good man in a storm speech. Clearly, she had not taken into account her wife's authority issues.

"My father likes to protect me. I'm his little girl and he wants to make sure that I'm happy and not hurting. He threw George against the wall because George broke my heart. He threw Mark against the wall because...hell...I don't know but he probably deserved it, anyway. I love you, _you_ make me happy. My father knows that. He knew that you were different from all the rest of the people that his little girl has brought home the very moment that you marched up to him with your curls and dimples and told him that you were a good man in a storm and that you loved his daughter and you protected the things you loved. My father likes you, he gave you my hand in marriage without so much as a second thought. He isn't going to be throwing you or anybody against any walls today. Well maybe Uncle Rafe but that's just because their poker games tend to turn a little heated. But seriously, my father _loves_ you. It'll be okay. Now come on," Calliope encourages, intertwining her fingers around her wife's as they take four steps up her parents drive way before Arizona stops again.

"Yes, your father likes me but that's because I didn't get you pregnant. Now, he's going to see me as this _thing_ who got his little girl pregnant. This thing who inseminated his daughter with an unborn child that she must care for and look after for the next eighteen years. He's going to..." Calliope interrupts her.

"Love you. My father is going to love you, okay? He _wants_ us to have kids. That night after you gave him the speech, he asked me if there was any chance that we would be giving him and my mother grandchildren. Trust me, my father is neither going to hate you, or throw you against the wall. Everything is going to be _fine_. Stop worrying. Jeez, it's like this is your first time meeting my family," Callie chuckles and Arizona simply shrugs.

"This is my first time meeting your parents as an expectant mother," Arizona mumbles. Batting her russet brown eyes, Callie smiles warmingly as she reaches forward, brushing a stray curl away from her wife's face, gently massaging her cheek with her thumb as the perky blond melts at her touch.

"And you are still as cute and amazing as you was before. Trust me, everything is going to be okay. We'll go in, talk a little bit, reminisce about the times when I was younger and I'm sure someone will whip out those God awful baby pictures to show you. Aunt Julia will tell you about the time that I took ballet classes and then insist that you try her lasagna but trust me when I tell you that you are better skipping out on that one. My dad and my uncles will get into an intense game of Poker that will end with someone swearing that the other one was cheating. My sister and most of the younger kids will play soccer because personally, I think Aria just likes showing off and my mother will be...well...my mother. We'll tell them about the baby and they will coo and awe and squeal over it until we leave. It's going to be _okay_, mami," Callie smirks, stealing a kiss from her wife. Pushing her bottom lip under Calliope's tongue, Arizona curves her hand around her waist as she pushes herself against her. After a few moments, the perky blond pulls away, and with a hesitant sigh, nods her head. It only takes a matter of moments before their fingers become laced together as they stand in front of the Torres' towering mansion. Quietly, Calliope rings the doorbell, the familiar echoing music bringing a smile to her face as Arizona shamelessly quivers beside of her.

"Calliope..." She begins but Callie kisses her, instantly stopping her.

"It's okay. We're going to be okay. I'm not going to leave you alone in there. The buddy system, remember? It's the only way to survive these things," Callie states as the door opens to reveal Carlos and Daniella standing to greet the two lovely ladies. Instantly, upon seeing his daughter's beautiful face, a smile curls upon Carlos' once serious face; it is only then that Arizona truly understands that Calliope is the light of her father's life.

"Mija! You look radiant," Carlos exclaims, quickly wrapping his daughter in his warm embrace as Arizona smiles to Daniella, sharing a quick hug with her and a peck on the cheek. Quickly, Daniella turns to her daughter, trapping her in a warm, motherly embrace, nearly squeezing the air of out her. At the sound of her wife's squeak, Arizona chuckles before she shares a smile with Carlos, sticking her hand out to him for a hand shake and is surprised when he, too, hugs her.

"Oh Calliope! I've missed you so much! Come, quickly, Julia and Esme have the most perfect recipe for our chicken. You must try it!" Daniella squeals to her daughter, quickly grabbing her hand within her own as she drags her down the hallway.

"Buddy system! Never leave your buddy!" Arizona calls out to her wife who shoots her a glare over her left shoulder before another jolt from her mother pulls her through the doorway and into the kitchen, leaving Arizona alone with Carlos. The two very different souls stand in front of each other for a moment, the blush settling within Arizona's cheeks as she shifts her weight from one foot to the other. Carlos wrinkles his brow, his lips drawn together in a tight line as he tries to decide what to make of the curly haired woman standing before him.

"Um...h-hi s-sir," Arizona stutters. Carlos stands for a moment before he smirks a grin, turning on his heels as he enters the living room, leaving Arizona to stand alone in the foyer. After her father-in-law has disappeared into the family room, the blond breathes out a sigh of relief, resting her hand against the wall as she tries to control her racing heart.

* * *

The Peds surgeon tends to forget sometimes exactly how large the Torres family is until she is sitting at the table, surrounded by the large Spanish family. Eight aunts, seven uncles and twenty-four cousins makes up Calliope Torres' family, all of which have a fiercely independent attitude and are nothing like one another. Sitting across from them now, she can't quite remember all of their names or the stories that are told every family gathering but she can tell, simply by just sitting here, she can tell that each and every one of these family members are loved to the fullest with all their hearts. And sitting here, picking at this chicken that she doesn't really care too much about, she realizes that their child is going to be lucky to belong to a family like this.

Callie's hand sneaks up her leg under the table, squeezing softly to catch her attention. The blond Peds surgeon tries to control the urges that now pulse through her body in a quick, rapid fashion and swallows hard as she shoves another bite of chicken into her mouth. Calliope smirks at her wife, leaning over as she gently places a chaste kiss upon her cheek, watching as the colors of her beautiful blue eyes suddenly come to life in the moment. Flushing a bright shade of red, Arizona shoots a glare in Calliope's direction before placing another piece of the chicken in her mouth, catching the attention of her mother-in-law.

"Arizona, how do you like the chicken, dear? It's a family recipe that has been passed down through my family. If you like, I could give you the recipe and maybe, someday, if you and my Calliope, decide to have children, you could pass it down to them," Daniella smiles, taking a sip of her wine, blissfully unaware that the day her daughter decides to have a child of her own may come much faster than she knows. Forcing herself to hide the giggle, Arizona only smiles the deep dimple revealing smirk that absolutely steals Calliope's breath and stops her heart.

"El pollo es increible," Arizona smirks, feeling the pride when she speaks her Spanish correctly and she watches as the smile turns upward on both Carlos and Daniella's seemingly flawless faces, "and thank you very much, I would love to have the recipe. Calliope is such a great cook, I'm sure that it will taste just as wonderful as yours." Amazed by her wife's ability to keep from accidentally outing the secret, Calliope smiles in her direction with a gentle nudge. Daniella nods her head, another bite of potatoes placed carefully in her mouth before she speaks again.

"Your Spanish is really improving since the last time we saw you," Daniella states and Arizona nods with a smile, taking a swig of her water before she shares a glance with Calliope.

"Calliope has been a great teacher," winks Arizona, the same playful smile upon her lips that lets Callie know exactly what she is thinking. Oh yes, Calliope smirks, Arizona is a wonderful student and she _loves_ giving her rewards for her achievements. Kisses here and there. Touching..._here_ and _there_. Biting her bottom lip, it takes all the strength inside of Calliope to keep the blush from forming, giving way the all too obvious. Across the table, a deep throat chuckle comes from a seventeen year old Aria Torres, whose attention has now been averted from the World Cup conversation to her older sister and her sister's wife. _Wife_, Aria chuckles, who would've thought Carlos would have ever been okay with his daughter marrying a _girl_?

"Oh yeah, I bet Calliope is just the most awesome and super teacher, isn't she? I'm sure she's taught you _plenty _of Spanish, hasn't she? ¡Oh! Arizona! Cogeme! Cogeme duro!" Aria teases, a wide grin upon her face that very much mimics that of Calliope's. With a subtle movement, Callie's shoe collides hard with Aria's kneecap creating a loud yelp from the young girl and a soft giggle from the only blond at the table.

"Aria! Vete a la chingada!" Calliope scolds a curse in an embarrassed tone which only sets off another burst of laughter from the Torres family. Within a matter of moments, the hot blush both appears in Callie and Arizona's cheeks as they share a glance and the Latina mouths the words 'I'm sorry' to her wife who only runs her fingers through her tangled blond curls. Clearing his throat, Carlos slams his hand down hard upon the table as all laughter ceases and the room falls silent, deathly silent.

"Eso sera suficente! Silencio, por favor! ¡Ahora mismo!" Carlos scolds and the two girls sink down in their chairs, very much like that of a young child being scolded.

"Lo siento, daddy," Both Calliope and Aria speak in unison and Arizona fights the smile that is desperately trying to form upon her lips as she sips her water. For the next few moments, there is only silence in the Torres household except for the sounds of utensils hitting the patterned china below them. Watching her wife now as she takes a bite of her corn, Arizona can't but think there is a glow. Sure, her wife has always been amazingly, breath takingly, magnificently beautiful but there is something about her now, something that she just can't quite keep her hands off of. There's something about the color of her warm russet eyes, of her dark skin, silky hair, there was just _something_ about her.

"Well somebody say something. Jeez, the silence is killing me," Antonio, one of Calliope's cousins shouts out as he shoves another large bite of his food in his mouth. In the silence, Calliope's warm russet brown eyes meet with Arizona's as she slowly stands, her hand intertwined within her wife's. Inhaling a deep breath, she glances around the table at all of the faces of her family, faces of the people who have seen her at her highest and lowest points in her life; people who have made her both laugh and cry many times during her existence on this planet; people who she knows will _always_ have her back, no matter what. Yet, she can't help but think the most important person in her family was sitting beside of her, holding her hand. It was the same person who has been there since that night at Joe's, gently encouraging her to become the amazing woman that she is, loving her so fearlessly, even when she wasn't at the most lovable. She can't help but think the most important person in her family, in her _life_, is growing inside of her.

"Mi familia. We have been through a lot together, haven't we? And you've always been there for me. _Always_. Even when you didn't understand how to be there for me. You were there that time that I broke my arm the week before Prom. And the time that Trey crashed my car that night. When I decided that I wanted to give everything up and move to Seattle to work at the best hospital. You were there when I told you about my impromptu wedding with George and the annulment that followed shortly after and you were there when I fell in love with this amazing woman beside of me. While it took others longer than some to accept it, you did, you bent because you loved me. You were there when I married her, smiling and crying and you were happy for me. And I can honestly say that Arizona has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. Until now," Callie begins, inhaling deeply as Arizona squeezes her hand in support, watching the features of her wife's face come to life.

"Until now? Why? What happened? Did she do something to you, mija? Did you break my little girl's heart? Hmm? Because I know that you gave me that good man in a storm speech but if you break my little girl's..." But Callie interrupts Carlos with a laugh and a quick scold.

"Daddy! Stop it! She didn't break my heart! In fact, it's the complete opposite. She's...uh...she's made my heart whole. Arizona and I have an amazing relationship and I am so in love with her and I know that she's in love with me. It's never going to change, you know? That's not me being cocky, that's just me knowing that there is nobody else on the face of this planet that I would rather share my life with than her. So, with this much love to offer...Arizona and I..." Callie sighs, her warm russet eyes locking with the most gorgeous shade of blue and her heart skips a beat in her chest. Her hand spirals across her stomach, the life inside of her tingling her fingertips and instantly, she watches as her mother's eyes light up.

"Mom. Dad. Aria. Arizona and I are...we're...I'm pregnant," Callie squeaks and suddenly before the Latina has the chance to say another word, she is suddenly swarmed by aunts and cousins and her mother, each hugging and cooing and asking all the questions that comes with having a baby. The cooing, the Oh My Goding, the swarming, and the baby talk suddenly very much makes Arizona glad that she is not the one who is having the baby as she weasels her way past her in laws, only sending a smile in her wife's direction. Standing in the corner of the room, she watches all of them, all of the familiar and loving faces as they gush of the new arrival and she can't help but think how blessed that baby truly is to have so many people who love him or her so very much.

"So, you got my sister knocked up, huh?" Aria intrigues and Arizona laughs, wrapping the younger version of Calliope in her arms, squeezing her tightly.

"Oh, just admit it, Aria. You're totally super excited about being an aunt," Arizona laughs as Aria pushes herself out of the hug. The young girl glances over at her sister before catching Arizona's baby blue, brushing a strand of her raven black curls away from her face, she simply shrugs her shoulders.

"Oh, no, I am. I just didn't know that you had the parts. Guess you really are hard core, aren't ya, Robbins?" Aria teases, wrinkling her nose as she pushes her sister in law slightly before joining the squad of overly excited women that surround her sister. The Peds surgeon chuckles a laugh, rolling her eyes slightly before resting against the door facing, her arms crossed over her chest as she thanks God for ever putting Calliope Torres in her path that night at Joe's.

* * *

Reviews are always very much appreciated.


	6. Feels Like Coming Home Again

**Title:** Bright Eyes

**Author: **Brittany

**Tagline:** _"__A baby will make love stronger, days shorter, nights longer, bankroll smaller, home happier, clothes shabbier, the past forgotten, and the future worth living for."_- Unknown

**Summary: **A series of of one shots chronicling the lives of Callie and Arizona through the pregnancy, birth and first years of their child's life.

**Spoilers: **Most of this story is really AU, but there is mentions of 6X24

**Rated: **PG-13

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona/Baby

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings and events thereof, are properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Author's Note: **So, I know that I suck for not updating sooner. I'll personally stand still and allow you all to throat punch if you feel like it. I've just had a lot of stuff going on in my life latley that prevented me to give this story the much needed attention that it deserved. But I'm back now, with a nice fluffy update that introduces you to the Robbins' and includes a nice little flashback to a certain marriage proposal. *cough, cough* By all means, please enjoy. ;)

* * *

**6. **_Feels Like Coming Home Again_

There is something about the Robbins' home that puts Calliope's racing heart at ease, something that she can not quite put her finger on. Something about the warm yellow paint that decorates the wall, something about the pictures of her wife and her in-laws that decorate the wall from different points of their childhood, something about the smell of lilacs that dances through the peaceful two story home. Glancing around the rather large living room, the smile can not help but form upon Calliope's perfect lips, watching as the stories come to life through the old photographs of Arizona, Danny, Emily and Trevor that decorates the northern wall of the house. Each Robbins' child has a large smile on their face, each with those same drop dead dimples and sparkling blue eyes that captivates Calliope every time they flash her way, the same features that mesmerizes the Latina every morning when she wakes up in bed beside of her wife.

Charleston, South Carolina is definitely different than the cool, rainy, Seattle, Washington and the sweltering hot Miami, Florida. The green mountains met them with the peaking sun as they drove in yesterday morning, the trees alive with green and slightly orange leaves. The trickling stream that runs past the block is full of small children, splashing and smiling, trying to beat the summer heat and Calliope can't help but think about their own child splashing in the water. Arizona's dimples and blue eyes, floppy blond curls but with her hard ass attitude and heart melting smile. For so long, Charleston had been Arizona's home, the place in which she spent most of her life during her father's life in the military. This had been the place in which she had grown up, the place in which she had her first kiss, her first love, her first heartbreak. This had been the place in which she learned to handle her sexuality, broke the news to her military parents and this had been the place in which she stood in an airplane hanger and watch them unload her brother's body and all she got was a flag. This had been her home for so long, until now.

This place feels like home to her now. The lovingly peaceful two story home painted a sky blue that she has only been to only numerous times in her life now feels like the place that she calls her own. Whether it be from Karen's warm southern hospitality, Daniel's protectiveness of his family, Emily's glowing smile as she talks about her future plans or Trevor's joking attitude, Calliope can not help but feel like this is her own family whether than that of her in-law's. She smiles in Trevor's direction as he sits in the rocking chair, his eyes fixated upon his sister-in-law's face as he fumbles with his own golden band that sits upon his left finger. He is the eldest, followed by Danny then Arizona and Emily. In all the years Calliope has known Trevor Robbins, she has never truly respected the broken man that he is until this exact moment in time when her own child is on the way. He had nearly given up everything to keep this family from falling apart after Danny's death, saving Emily from the end of the bottle and Arizona from her own problems that she has yet to admit to her wife. If it wasn't for him, she sighs, she doesn't know if she would be sitting here today, a glowing three months pregnant with another Robbins' on the way.

"And Callie, Arizona marched up to me. Her hands square on her hips, her blond curls bouncing and her blue eyes sparkling like... well you know. And she said, "Daddy, I'm going to marry her." Well, I thought she was insane! You two had barley been dating long and your father had made it clear that he wanted to take no part in the life that you two could share together. I told her that maybe it would be best if she gave it some time; gave _you_ some time. To catch your bearings, you know? But she shook her head, locking her jaw as she pursed her lips and said "No, Daddy. She's the one for me. And I'm not going to let you or Carlos or anybody else tell me any different. I'm in love with her and she is the only person who will ever make me this happy. So, even if I have to wait a hundred years, I'm going to wait for her and we are going to get married and have a family and live happily ever after. Like those stories that you used to read to me every night before bed time." And, you know, any one else would have told her that she was insane and she probably was, but after I saw that passion in my little girl's eyes, I knew you were going to be my daughter-in-law someday," Daniel recalls the story, an all too familiar gleam in his eyes as the smile spreads upon his face. The blush curls within Callie's cheeks as an awkward chuckle escapes from her lips, she recalls the night that Arizona asked her to marry her very fondly.

* * *

_"I love this date. It was so perfect. The... the stars and the flowers and the food. I didn't know you could cook like this!" Calliope exclaims in a laugh, wiping the edges of her mouth with the handkerchief that had been placed beside of her plate. The blond Peds surgeon simply shrugs as she takes a bite of the cake in which the two had been sharing, placing it softly in her girlfriend's mouth with a smile. _

_"So, you really like this? You're... you're sure that it's not too much? Because... because well... Mark helped me sit all of this up here and he said that the candles and the rose petals were pushing it because Callie bad ass Torres doesn't do rose petals. But I told him that you would think that it was sweet and romantic and..." But Arizona's rant is cut short when Callie presses her lips against hers in a smiling kiss. It doesn't take the blond long to react as she curls her fingers around her girlfriend's neck, slipping her bottom lip under her tongue before she pulls away, leaving their forehead's together, heaving to catch their breath._

_"I think it's perfect," Callie sighs, brushing a strand of Arizona's golden bouncing hair away from her face, placing a kiss on the bridge of her nose, "You're perfect." To this, Arizona only blushes with an embarrassed giggle. As she and Mark sat up this date during the time off Derek had given them, she began to wonder if it was a bad idea, especially when Mark made a crack about the lame rose petals. Upon telling Mark her plans about how the stars would sparkle against Callie's warm russet brown eyes and how she would wear her heart on her sleeve for her that night and say all the words that she regrets never saying before and Mark only laughed, she couldn't help but think of all the ways that this date could go wrong. But sitting here now, the most beautiful girl sitting before her with that amazingly breath taking smile upon her face, she realizes that nothing has ever been more right._

_"Actually, there's something else," Arizona sighs, her palms growing sweaty as she fumbles with the velvet box that is squared away in her lap under the table. Pulling away, Calliope chuckles a laugh, glancing around at the city scape that sparkles from the roof top in which their date is taking place and she breathes it all in. The wind. The stars. The food. The date. The love. Arizona. And she wonders how can it get any better than this. _

_"You mean there's more than this amazing view and amazing food and the fact that I have the most amazing girl sitting across from me?" questions Callie and Arizona smirks, nodding her head. _

_"Calliope... we have been through so much together since that night that I kissed you at Joe's. But even then I knew there was something special about you, something life changing. Little did I know that you and I would be sitting here tonight after your overly protective father tried to break us up by clearing out your bank out and disowning you. After I snapped at you for not thinking that the Army was brave and keeping my brother's memory a secret from you. After you lost your job and almost moved to Cleveland. After... after we broke up because of the wanting to have kids fiasco and especially after Mr. Clark went on a shooting rampage in our hospital. But here we are, and I swear to God, I don't think that I have ever loved you more than I do right now. I mean... you changed my life, Calliope. You came into my life when I wasn't sure of anything and yeah, we've had our battles, but you've shown me exactly how beautiful the rainbow on the other side is. So... that is why... I got you... this," Arizona rambles, reaching the velvet box to Calliope who only sits in shock, her wide eyes brimming with tears._

_"Arizona I..."_

_"But don't open it yet," Arizona smirks as she slowly stands, brushing the wrinkles from her dress, "because there's something that I want you to hear. Something that is... really special to me and I'm hoping that it's really special to you, too." She whispers, placing a kiss upon her girlfriend's cheek before she steps inside the building. For a moment, Calliope is left in the silence as she tosses the velvet box from one hand to the other, her heart aching in the utmost love for the beautiful Peds surgeon who stole her heart that night at Joe's. Suddenly, the sound of a guitar playing a soft melody catches the Latina's attention as the sight of Arizona with a guitar strapped across her catches her eyes and instantly, she melts. _

_"Forever can never be long enough for me, feel like I've had long enough with you. Forget the world now we won't let them see, but there's one thing left to do," Arizona's voice is soft, melodic and Callie's heart races in perfect rhythm of the song. Arizona smiles her deep dimple revealing smile as she stands before her, her fingers trembling against the strings as the tears threaten to fill in her eyes._

_"Now that the weight has lifted, love has surely shifted my way. Marry me. Today and every day. If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe, say you will. Mhmm, say you will now. Mhmm," She watches as the surprise is etched upon Calliope's face, the tears clouding within her warm russet eyes as she opens the velvet box to reveal the large diamond engagement ring that is staring up at her._

_"Together can never be close enough for me. Feel like I am close enough to you. You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love and you're beautiful. Now that the weight is over and love and finally shown her my way. Marry me. Today and every __day. Marry me. If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe. Say you will. Mhmm. Say you will now. Mhmm. Promise me, you'll always be happy by my side. I promise to sing to you when all the music dies. And marry me. Today and every day. Marry me. If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe. Say you will. Mhmm. Say you will now. Mhmm. Marry me," Arizona sings, strumming the last of the chords upon her guitar before she slips it from her body, discarding it onto the empty rooftop beside of her._

_"Arizona..." speechless Calliope can not catch her breath. Instead, Arizona only smiles at her, taking the velvet box in her hand as she kneels on one knee, taking the silver band in her hand as she offers it toward the raven haired beauty, sitting speechless with tears streaming down her cheeks in front of her. _

_"I know that it's not exactly a wedding in Vegas but I was hoping that maybe you would let me give you the wedding of your dreams, the wedding that you deserve and that you'll let me be the one waiting for you at the end of the alter. Will you, Calliope __Iphigenia Torres_, _marry me?" Arizona asks with sparkling eyes._

* * *

"Dad! Please tell me that you didn't just tell her that story!" Arizona's squeaking voice catches Callie's attention as she turns to see her clearly embarrassed wife standing in the doorway to her living room, the blush painted in warm red streaks upon her cheeks. Biting her bottom lip, Callie keeps the smile from forming upon her face as Arizona's wide eyes meets hers and her lips part, a quiet gush of air escaping from within her.

"What? I like that story!" Daniel defends himself, the playful smile upon his face. Glancing between father and daughter, Calliope can notice the resemblance between the two of them, both physically and mentally. Although he is rocking the familiar buzz cut of the Army, Daniel's blond hair is the same shade of Arizona's bouncing curls and both have the piercing blue eyes that can cut anyone to the core of all they are. Both Daniel and his daughter have the exact same spit fire attitude, both are willing to fight and protect the things they love, no matter what the consequences of their fighting may be. And it is moments like this, when she realizes exactly how truly blessed she is to have a family like this.

"It's okay, Arizona. Actually, I really like that story, too. I love hearing how passionate you were, even though my father made a terrible first impression on you by throwing George and Mark against the wall and threatening their lives. It's...uh... it's always nice to hear that you knew that you loved me, even then," Callie smiles as Arizona takes a seat on the sectional beside of her wife. Blushing a quiet grin, she places a tender kiss upon her cheek as they stare lovingly at one another until Daniel and Trevor begin a conversation of their own, completely forgetting the two even exist in the same room as them.

"Where have you been this whole time? I think your father has told me every life story about you growing up and you weren't even here to defend yourself," Callie giggles, threading her fingers around Arizona's as the blond places her hand upon her stomach, smiling at the thought of their thriving life beneath her fingertips.

"I was being held captivate by Jenna. She decided that it would be nice if she introduced me to every one of her dolls since they love their Auntie Zona. She has seventy dolls, Calliope. SEVENTY. And she made sure that I addressed them all personally and by their names. Who, in their right mind, would buy a seven year old THAT many dolls? Hmm? I think... I think my brother has lost his mind. He is _such_ a push over," Arizona rants with a hard roll of her eyes and Calliope smirks at her adoring wife that sits, clearly distressed beside of her.

"He's a push over? _He's_ a push over?" Calliope laughs loudly, catching a glare from both Daniel and Trevor as Arizona slaps her softly upon the knee, her golden brow drawn together in a straight line of confusion, "I'm sorry but it's just... the first time that our kid looks at you with his or her's blue eyes all sparkly and says 'Mama', you're going to give them anything in the world that they want. Hell, our daughter is going to have EIGHTY dolls and our son is going to have HUNDREDS of Tonka trucks," Wrinkling her nose in frustration, Arizona glares at her wife, her fingers spreading across her prodding stomach.

"I am _not_ a push over! I can say no!" Arizona exclaims but Callie laughs.

"Not to kids you can't. Especially _our_ kid. Big eyes and toothy smiles, your heart just melts and you become the biggest door mat that I have ever seen," Callie points out but the blond refuses to hear it, instead she shakes her head, her jaw locking tightly as the passion flashes in her eyes.

"I can say no!" whimpers Arizona, feeling very much defeated now. Calliope only smiles at her, her lips pursed together as she starts to say something but before she has the chance, a six year old beauty bounces her way through the door and straight to Arizona.

"Auntie Zona, will you come and be on my team in the water gun fight? Hunter keeps saying that boys rule and girls drool and I really want to beat 'im! If I beat 'im, I get his GI-Joe's for a week!" six year old Elizabeth exclaims, her voice perky and excited, her eyes bouncing the innocence and youth. Smiling at her, Arizona places her hand in her niece's, her heart melting at the sight in front of her.

"Of course, sweetie! Girls rule and boys drool, Hunter needs to get it right!" Arizona laughs as she walks to door, hand in hand with Elizabeth who rants on about Hunter and the way that the boys are gaining up against the girls.

"Door mat," cleverly coughs Calliope and Arizona glances over her shoulder, wrinkling her nose in laughter.

"This is about defending womankind! This is _totally_ different!" laughs Arizona, pushing the door open as the warm air brushes against her face. The room falls silent for a moment as Calliope gently massages circles into her stomach before a loud shrieking yell was heard.

"HUNTER MATTHEW ROBBINS! YOU PUT DOWN THAT SUPER SOAKER RIGHT NOW! HUNTER, I AM NOT JOKING! RIGHT NOW, YOUNG MAN! AHHH!" screams Arizona and Calliope can not help but bellow in laughter, the smile spreading from one side of her face to the other. Yes, she smiles, their child is going to be blessed to have such an amazing mother like Arizona; a mother who loves so fearlessly and passionately and never holds back like her beautiful 'Zona.

* * *

Although the Robbins' family is smaller than the Torres', they have no problem putting away the food, Calliope smirks. Surrounding the large table is a plate of barbequed hot dogs and chicken, grilled hamburgers, some form of potato salad, fries, chips and other side dishes. Glancing around the table of her in-law's, the Ortho goddess is surprised that she remembers all their names and most of the childhood stories that Daniel tells her without embarrassment through their many family gatherings. Trevor and his wife, Sasha sit just to the right of her, chatting about something that just misses her ears, but she can't help but feel her heart flutter in happiness when she watches the smile spread upon Sasha's face. Nina sits beside of Sasha, Danny's wife, whom seems far too lost in her own thoughts as she pokes her way around her potato salad. Emily sits beside of her mother, gushing on and on about her future plans with her own girlfriend, Mandy, reminding her very much of Arizona. A small table to the far left sits the children; Trevor's two, Jenna whom is eight and Hunter whom is six and Elizabeth, Danny's daughter, whom is six. She can't help but to think that in a few years, their own child will be sitting at the table with his or her cousins, playing with their food.

Holding hands under the table, Arizona gives her wife's hand a soft squeeze, catching her attention as she smiles at her. The two share a loving gaze as the Peds surgeon places a delicate kiss upon her cheek, brushing a raven curl away from her face as her fingertips gently brush against her skin. For a moment, both of the expectant parents forget how to breath as the lust pulses through their veins, swallowing hard, Arizona takes a long sip of her soda, closing her eyes as she tries to forget the dirty things that she now wants to do to her wife.

"Mommy. Daddy. I think you should know that I am thinking about moving in with Mandy," Emily states as she takes a bite of her hotdog, crumpling the napkin in her right hand. Calliope waits for a loud outburst of curses and yelling but when there is simply silence, it is then that she is reminded of another way the Robbins' differ from the Torres'; the way they hide their emotions. Catching Arizona's blue eyes, Calliope wrinkles her brow in confusion, her lips pursed together in a line.

"Aren't they going to say anything?I mean, Emily's just in her first year of college and she just turned eighteen. Isn't it a little early for her to be making decisions like this?" Callie asks with a grunting sound as she takes a long swig of her water. Arizona watches her baby sister for a moment, the way that her face lights up as she talks about Mandy, the girl she has been with since her sophomore year in high school. They all loved Mandy and her goofy smile, and clearly this decision came as no surprise to them.

"My dad probably thought that it was too early for me to be making the decision to marry you when I did. That's not the point. My parents... they believe in letting their kids make their own decisions, whether it's a good one or a bad one. We all know Mandy, we all love her and her goofy smile and we know that Emily loves her, they've been together since their sophomore year. So yeah, I mean, it's Emily life and it's her decision, they aren't going to stop her from doing what she wants," Arizona shrugs her shoulder, placing a spoon full of corn into her mouth as Calliope watches awe struck at her parents teaching methods, but somewhere along the line, they must have went right because Arizona is one of the most amazing people she knows.

"Auntie 'Zona! Auntie 'Zona!" Elizabeth's voice calls out to the Peds surgeon as she stands beside of her, her head barely over the table as she holds her plate out. Sparkling blue eyes meet one another as Arizona smiles at her niece, scooping her up in her lap as she digs her fingers into her side, the young girl shrieking in laughter. Callie's heart warms at the scene as she, also, tickles young Elizabeth who sputters out in laughter, creating the laughter of the adults as well.

"You guys are good with kids," Karen, Arizona's mother, points out with a smile as Arizona places another hot dog in Elizabeth's plate, placing a kiss upon her curly hair as the young girl mumbles away, telling a story that nobody is quite so listening to. Watching the young girl, Callie smiles, brushing one of Elizabeth's curls away from her face and the young girl smiles largely at her Auntie Callie, blowing a kiss in her direction.

"Well, Arizona is a Peds surgeon, after all," Callie points out the obvious, taking a sip of her water, her fingers tracing the line of concentration that dances down her clear glass. Karen nods her head in the direction of her daughter-in-law, playing with the food in her plate before she threads her fingers together, resting them under her chin with a warm smile.

"So, when are you guys going to give me and Daniel some grandchildren?" asks Karen and instantly, the room falls silent as Arizona's piercing blue eyes meet Callie's and the two share the most passionate and tender of smiles.

"How about seven months from now?" Arizona replies with a smirk and Calliope sits, still as sitting, watching the reactions of the Robbins', as they slowly begin to piece the news together.

"What are you saying, honey?" Daniel asks and Arizona's smile only widens, the deep dimple revealing smile instantly meting Calliope's heart at the site of it. If there is one thing she loves more than having this baby, it is watching Arizona as she talks about their unborn child, the way that her eyes light up.

"What I'm saying is... uh... Mom. Dad. Trevor, Emily, Nina. Calliope is three months pregnant with my baby. _We_ are having a baby," Arizona smiles widely and suddenly, a burst of applause and cooing is heard around the table. It only takes Karen a matter of seconds before she already has Calliope wrapped up in her arms, cooing and laughing about how she never thought this day would happen, about how Arizona never wanted kids and how beautiful their baby is going to be.

"Auntie 'Zona, does that mean you won't be my Auntie anymore?" Elizabeth asks, her eyes full of wonder and Arizona smiles, tickling her belly.

"No, silly. I'm always going to be your Auntie 'Zona. You're just going to have a baby cousin now! A baby cousin who looks like your Auntie 'Zona and acts like her. You're going to have your own mini Arizona to take care of and play with. But always know that your Auntie 'Zona and Auntie Callie love you very much, even if we are having a baby. Okay? Okay," Arizona coos, tickling her niece one last time before she sits her down with a gentle pat on her butt, sending her running toward the kid's table with a large smile on her face. With a sigh, the Peds surgeon slowly stands, freeing her wife from her mother's tackling embrace as she wraps her arms around her neck, playing with a freed raven black curl.

"Are you sure you're ready to add another Robbins into this crazy world?" Arizona asks with a giggle and Callie gnaws on her bottom lip, contemplating the thought for a moment before she smiles with a nod of her head.

"If this baby is anything like you, I'll be the luckiest girl in the world," Calliope smiles as their lips collide together in a delicate kiss, savoring the moment, as they begin to write their own story of happiness and childhood.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated. ;)


	7. You're Having My Baby

**Title:** Bright Eyes

**Author: **Brittany

**Tagline:** _"__A baby will make love stronger, days shorter, nights longer, bankroll smaller, home happier, clothes shabbier, the past forgotten, and the future worth living for."_- Unknown

**Summary: **A series of of one shots chronicling the lives of Callie and Arizona through the pregnancy, birth and first years of their child's life.

**Spoilers: **Most of this story is really AU, but there is mentions of 6X24

**Rated: **PG-13

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona/Baby

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings and events thereof, are properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Author's Note: **I went back and forth a lot with this installment before I finally decided to post it. This one shot includes a party and the doctors of Seattle Grace finding out what we already know. Also, I would love to hear your opinions about what you want Calliope's baby to be, the next one shot is dealing with the gender so I want to see what every one is thinking, even though I've pretty much already made my mind up. :] So, that's just about it. All I have left to say is "I want to wake up where you are." ;)

* * *

**7.**_You're Having My Baby _

Arizona has never truly been the party type, she has never been drawn to large gatherings with music playing, alcohol being consumed and people socializing with each other, even though in the morning they wouldn't remember their names. She can not recall the many times that her friends tried to sneak her out of her parents house or the many times that her exes tried to convince her that it would be okay because it was simply a small gathering; all times of which she refused to go. Parties are a certain coming of age cultural event that the Peds surgeon was certainly not upset that she missed out on. She realizes now, with a disgruntled sigh, exactly why she hates large social events like this, as their doctor friends gather around their living room.

The Torres-Robbins home was nothing too special, nothing too eloquent, and although it can not compare to the large mansion owned by Calliope's father, their home is quite lovely itself. Although it is built upon one of the best views overlooking Seattle, the simplistic two story home sits quietly by itself; brushed with a soft coat of warm white upon the siding as a large yard, green with grass, spreads before it. The walk way is adorned with flowers separated equal lengths apart on each side, mostly that of simple, small flowers that bring about beauty in their own way. The interior of the home is in it's own way quite delicate; the living room is painted a warm and inviting yellow as furniture accommodating the color scheme and the comfort needs of it's residents. The kitchen is majestic with marble counter tops, top of the line refrigerator and oven. Upstairs is where the four bedrooms lay, including that of the master bedroom with an adjacent bathroom that includes both a shower and a tub. It had not been cheap, but this had been the one true place that Calliope couldn't stop thinking about and Arizona knew that she would make this their home, no matter what the cost may be. Calliope suggested that they needed a big house for their kids and while, although, Arizona wasn't so sure that she wanted a big family, a big space certainly couldn't hurt.

Looking around now as a sea of doctors surround her, she realizes that maybe buying such a large house was a good idea, after all. It isn't cramped like their social gatherings had been when they lived in the apartment, they don't have to worry about becoming overcapacity and becoming a fire hazard like that one time, she chuckles. Glancing around their beautiful home that is full of their beautiful friends, as she swishes her apple cider in her glass, Arizona realizes how lucky she is. Not only to have such a beautiful home or such a beautiful wife or the most perfect baby on the way, but she is lucky to have so many friends, so many people who care for her. So many people whom, even though their year has been hectic and crazy as they each dealt with the shooting disaster in their own ways, still showed up to share a laugh and a good time with both she and Calliope. Truly, she smiles, she has been blessed with not only a beautiful wife but with a beautiful family as well.

She notices the Latina who has somehow managed to surround herself in the middle of the crowd, chatting away with Lexie, Meredith and Cristina. She watches as her wife flicks her wrist, her eyes glancing from one face to the other as a large smile spreads upon her face. She has no idea how beautiful she really is, Arizona smiles in a warming sigh. Standing against the northern wall, Mark, Derek, Richard and Owen mingle in their own conversation that the blond is sure is somewhat surgery related. Standing with Teddy, Miranda meets her gaze with a warm and tender smile that the Peds surgeon only returns with a quiet laugh of her own. While, they had started out on the wrong foot, she truly considers Miranda Bailey to be one of her closest and dearest friends, even if she doesn't do girl talk and doesn't like the 'Oh my God's', the 'Yay's' or the thoughts of braiding hair. Clutching to his own wine glass, Karev stands in the corner with his cellphone clutched tightly in his hands, awaiting a phone call. Probably from his long lost ex-wife, Arizona sighs, an ex-wife who didn't even give him enough of a chance to stick around.

Calliope is different, she is nothing like Isobel Stevens, who ran away when times got hard. She is nothing like Lexie Grey who continues to deny the fact that she remotely has any feelings for Mark Sloan. And she is certainly nothing like Cristina Yang or Meredith Grey, whom both avoid emotional connections when they get the chance. No, she smiles, Calliope is different, the most amazingly breath defying kind of different. Her higher power has finally shown love her way and she certainly not going to let her go, no after everything they have been through, not with their child on the way.

"Great turn out," the voice of Miranda Bailey catches her off guard, she jumps startled. The short African-American woman chuckles quietly to herself upon realizing the fact that she has scared her once co-worker and fights away the smile on her face. Nodding her head, Arizona takes a sip of her apple cider, turning her attention to Miranda who is dressed in a beautiful dress, one that adorns her body in the most perfect of ways, curving around her curves in a delicate way.

"Yeah. I was a little worried that every one wouldn't be able to show up. But Calliope and I talked to Shepard earlier, we told him that it was _really_ important that every one show up tonight, including him. Guess a little bad ass mixed in with a little bit of McDreamy 2.0 really does work," Arizona shrugs, the playful smile curling upon her lips as her dimples are slowly revealed. Miranda huffs, looking around at the crowd as she takes a swig of her alcoholic beverage with a soft squint of her eye.

"Yeah, well, you better hope there isn't any medical emergency tonight. The hospital is full of Mercy Westers tonight and I'm not saying that they aren't talented but..."

"But they aren't as talented or skilled as us?" offers Arizona with a wink and Miranda chuckles, toasting her glass against the Peds surgeon as a playful laugh escapes from her lips.

"Exactly," laughs Miranda, taking a sip of her beverage. For a moment the conversation comes to a halt between the two of them, the deafening silence falling around the two clearly skilled and talented women. Arizona hates the silence, it reminds her far too much of that fatal day in which Mr. Clark took no prisoners in their hospital. She had heard of Miranda's near brush with death as he entered her patient's room and although nothing would ever be said of it anymore, she will never forget how truly thankful that he had chosen to let her survive, if not for her own reasons, but for that of her beautiful son. She had also heard of the break down Miranda had once the elevators had been turned off and Charles Percy unfortunately lost his life to the end of a barrel of a gun. Her father had once told her that it is impossible to save them all but she knows, with a sigh, that it is moments like that, moments when you feel so incredibly helpless that you wish you could save them all.

"I'm really glad that you are okay," Arizona breaks the silence with those seven words that meant so much more than any one would ever think. Miranda turns to her, confusion written on her face, her brow drawn together in a straight line as her lips pursed together.

"Excuse me?" asks Miranda but Arizona does not have to say the words. Instead, her blue eyes flash with sympathy and sadness and it all hits home with Miranda, even though it's nearly a year later. Nodding her head, she traces the ring around her wine glass, gnawing on her bottom lip as the tears threaten to fill in her dark brown eyes. She almost breaks for a moment, she almost allows the cry to escape from her but she knows that here is certainly not the place and it is certainly not the time to bring this up. Not with every one watching, not with every one struggling with their own scars to overcome.

"Thank you. I just... I wish that I could have saved him," Miranda mumbles quietly, her eyes fixated upon the wine glass in her hand and Arizona only nods her head. She, like everyone here tonight, knows the pain of losing a patient but Charles Percy just wasn't _any_ patient, he was one of them. He may have started out at Seattle Grace as a Mercy-Wester whom was far too cocky but in the end, he became one of them and to lose him along with Reed, was a terrible tragedy.

"My father always says that you can't save them all all the time," Arizona offers her bit of advice with a warm smile and Miranda nods her head in understanding, her dark eyes flickering to meet Arizona's.

"But it would sure be nice if we could," Miranda sighs with a quiet laugh and Arizona nods her head, taking a swig of her apple cider. Looking around the social event that now surrounds her, the Peds surgeon understands how truly lucky they are, how blessed they were to escape that day with their lives. And whilst, it is a year later and the security methods have greatly increased, the trauma will stay with all of them for the rest of their lives and Arizona wishes with her whole heart that maybe, just maybe, love could heal those scars. At least just this once.

"So, I suppose you and Torres called us all away from our jobs and our families tonight to tell us about the mini Torres-Robbins growing inside of your wife?" Miranda states simply and Arizona nearly chokes on her apple cider. Coughing to bring the liquid back up, she turns to face the shorter woman, her lips pursed together as a quiet gush of air escapes from within her.

"You forgot that she told me, didn't you? Of course you did because if it has nothing to do with cute dying children or the beautiful Ortho goddess, you don't remember it. Figures," Miranda grumbles with a smirk, taking another swig of her alcoholic beverage. With a playful roll of her eyes, Arizona only smiles, sitting her glass of apple cider down upon the wooden table that decorates the corner in which she has been standing.

"It's not that I didn't remember! I just have a lot going on, thank you! Between saving children and trying to be an amazingly kick ass wife and protecting our little secret, things tend to slip my mind. Literally, I went into the operating room the other day and totally forgot to close the kid up, my scrub nurse had to stop me! I can't wait for every one to find out so I can stop being so... scatter brained," Arizona mumbles and Bailey smirks.

"Like that would help," jokes Bailey and Arizona forces a laugh.

"You know, everybody calls you the Nazi and they think that you are _sooooo_ hard core. But they underestimate exactly how sarcastic you can be," Arizona smiles and to this, Bailey nods her head with a smirk. However, before their conversation can continue, Calliope approaches her wife, her raven curls bouncing, her warm russet brown eyes full of passion as her heart stopping smile plays upon her face.

"Hey, Dr. Bailey. Thanks for coming. Um, Arizona, are you ready to do this?" Calliope asks in a nervous giggle. With a smile, Arizona places her hands upon her wife's shoulders, gently playing with a loose curl as her blue eyes meet her warm brown. It is moments like this, with one gentle touch, that the rest of the world manages to fall away around them; it is moments like this in which they want to be lost in each other because nothing else matters.

"I'm ready to tell the world," Arizona smiles, kissing Calliope delicately upon her pursed lips as Miranda averts her eyes in an embarrassed giggle of her own, fighting to suppress the smile that wants to curl upon her face.

* * *

"Can we have everyone's attention please?" exclaims Calliope as she and Arizona gather in the middle of their living room, their fingers perfectly intertwined around one another, the child like gleaming smiles quickly forming upon their lips. But, like most of the time, the doctors attention is adverted from the two lovely ladies who are now standing in the middle of the room because they are far too lost in their own conversations. Glancing around, Arizona taps her foot impatiently as Derek guffaws a loud laugh, Lexie gestures her statement with a flick of her wrist and Teddy smiles at Owen. Her piercing blue eyes meet Miranda's who patiently waits their announcement, catching her gaze, she simply nods her head with a smirk, knowing the reaction that is coming next. Growling in frustration, Arizona pulls her hand away from Calliope's, placing her fingers against her lips as she whistles exceptionally loudly, startling every one as they stare at her in their own grumbles.

"HEY! She has something to say and you are _going _to listen to her and you _are_ going to like it! You all owe us one! We threw this big party for you, with alcohol and food that you didn't have to pay for and we have all covered your asses once or twice when it comes to banned surgeries," Arizona glares in Derek's direction as he smiles at her, "or kept quiet about who is sleeping with who in the on call room," her blue eyes flicker to Mark who smugs a grin as he takes a swig of his alcoholic beverage, "Besides all of that, I grew up with the name Arizona and my father was in the military, so I know how to fight dirty. Now, I hate parties so I'm cranky and I will go full on Arizona Robbins on your asses if you don't give her the attention that she deserves. Anybody got a problem with shutting their traps for the next five minutes? No. Great!" Arizona snaps and the deathly silence fills the room. Gulping, Calliope's wide eyes meet Arizona's as she fits away the smile on her face.

"Since when did you learn to be all bad ass like that?" whispers Calliope and Arizona shrugs.

"I work in Peds. Everybody thinks that I'm all soft and mushy and rainbows, sometimes you gotta take a stand for yourself or people are going to walk all over you," Arizona states and Callie smiles, leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"Well, I think bad ass Arizona is totally hot," whispers Callie in a sexy chuckle and the blush quickly curls within Arizona's cheeks as the dimple revealing smile finds it's way onto her flawless face. Watching at her wife's sudden flustered appearance, Calliope gnaws on her bottom lip, blinking her long eyelashes as the lust and passion pulses through her veins. However, their sexy time is interrupted by the sound of Mark clearing his throat with a soft 'let's get this show on the road' mumbled under his breath. Rolling her eyes playfully, Calliope refocuses her attention back to the crowd of friends that surrounds her with a smile upon her face as she clasps her hands together.

"First of all, I just wanted to say thanks to every one for coming tonight. I..._we_ really appreciate it. I know... I know that it has been a hard year for all of us. We have been bruised and shaken. Some of us lost our way. Some of us found our way home. Some of us found comfort at the end of the bottle while other's found comfort in their lovers arms. We deal with trauma every day, but we never thought that something like this could happen to us, until it did. It changed our lives. It brought us all closer together and it taught us how to live again, how to make every moment count and not let stupid things come between us and the people we love. We're learning how to walk again together, it's shaky, but we are doing _together_ and we are never letting go of the people we love again," Callie begins with a warm sigh, her eyes venturing across the room full of her friends, full of people who have seen both her and Arizona in the highest and lowest points of their lives, people who she loves.

"That's why we asked you here today. Arizona and I... we have been through so much together, you guys know that. Most of you were there from the beginning, when I was so.. lost after Erica left and she put me back together. You guys were there when I brought her to Alex and Izzie's wedding, when I had my massive show down with my father in front of every one and you were there when we broke each other's hearts and then when Mr. Clark threatened to take her from me, that is when I realized that I couldn't live without her anymore. You were there for our wedding, for our happy times and our bad. That's why we want you here now," Callie smiles, her eyes locking with Arizona's as the blond nods her head, encouraging her wife to say the words that have been rolling off her lips so easily as of late.

"As most of you know, I've always wanted kids, even when I was with George. But A-Arizona didn't. And we tried to fix it... fix us... but we ran away from our problems instead of admitting our fears. Then... Mr Clark showed us exactly what it meant to be scared and how stupid it was that we were letting something so amazing fall apart over something like this. Arizona and I have a lot of love to offer the world, we are both smart women who are far too overly protective of the ones that we love and we will do anything to see the people that we love happy. We are both fairly attractive women who love each other very much, who have a lot to offer a little monster, we are a team. The _best_ team. So that's why..." Callie's wide smile appear on her face as she clutches Arizona's hand within her own.

"I just... I wanted you to hear it from me first. Everyone...I'm uh... I'm... I'm pregnant," Callie smiles and as soon as the words escape from her pursed lips, the room fills in a burst of cheers and applause that catches the two women off guard. Through the burst of applause, one voice is clearly heard.

"Way to go Sloan!" The voice belongs to Alex Karev as he chants his cheer from his corner, the beer snug in his hands as Arizona shoots him a glare.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Sloan's little swimmers did _not_ do that!" Mark exclaims, pushing his hands out in front of him as Lexie smiles in his direction as the clear blush appears in his cheeks. Shaking her head in frustration, Arizona shoots a glare to Karev before she steps forward, twisting her fingers in her blond curls.

"It's my baby!" Calliope is having _my_ baby!" Arizona exclaims loudly and the cheers once again grow exceptionally louder as Arizona sighs, sharing a gaze with her wife, "you're having my baby." And to her, the words have never sounded more perfect.

* * *

The following hour was full of answering the questions of her friends, thanking those who gave her their welcoming smile and cooed over how amazing it is that she is bringing a new life into this world, especially after everything that happened in the past year. Somehow, the Peds surgeon managed to miss most of the cooing and awing and the girl talk that Bailey despises so much by busying herself in the kitchen. Cleaning up as she so swiftly told Calliope as their friends surrounded them, she would never truly admit that the reason she felt the need to clean up was to escape. However, now, all the dishes had been cleaned and put away, the empty boxes were thrown in the trash and the random spills have been dried with a simple flick of a towel. So now, when she approaches Calliope and she receives the 'I can't believe you left me alone with all these people' glare, she only hangs her head with an all too familiar smirk appearing on her face.

She smiles in the direction of Derek and Mark who both give her the 'nod' before she pushes her way through the crowd to stand beside of her wife. Grabbing two wine glasses full of apple cider, she reaches one to Calliope, their skin briefly meeting as she notices her black fingernail polish and she smiles at her. Sometimes, Calliope will never change.

"You know, you can drink alcohol. You're not the one pregnant," Callie smiles at her wife, swishing her apple cider around in her wine glass, uninterested in drinking the liquid that fills her glass. To this, the Peds surgeon only nods her head, her pursed lips sipping the apple cider that now only makes her cringe from the amount she has consumed tonight.

"Maybe I'm not growing a tiny human inside of me but I'm committed to this pregnancy too, you know? Whatever you can't have, I won't have. If you get in a mood where all you want to eat fruit for weeks, well, I'll tame my dislike for fruit and eat it with you! We're in this together. I'm all in," Arizona smiles and Calliope smirks at her wife, wrinkling her nose quietly as the soft wrinkles appear upon her flawless forehead.

"Good. Because parenting is a two person job and I'm going to need you to be all in for the next eighteen years of this kid's life. Between my hot temper and your determination, this kid is bound to get in trouble at some point in it's life. And if money can't buy it's way out of trouble, then maybe it's other mommy can come through with her super magic smile and melt their hearts like she melted mine that night," Callie smiles, sitting her glass down upon the table as she takes Arizona's, sitting it beside hers before she wraps her hands around her wife's neck, pulling her close to her.

"I can't believe you're having my baby," Arizona coos, placing her hands upon her prodding stomach.

"Say it again," pleads Calliope, her russet brown eyes flickering with the utmost love as they meet Arizona's piercing blue.

"You, Calliope Iphigenia Torres-Robbins are having my baby. _My_baby. This little person is a perfect mixture of me and you," Arizona sighs with a smile, her fingertips gently touching her pregnant stomach, the tears appearing in her eyes. One falls quietly down her cheek only to have Calliope brush it away with her thumb, and she softly gives into her touch. "Do you know how happy you and our baby make me?"

"Do you know how happy you make and our baby?" Callie whispers, a gleam in her eye. Failing to find the words, Arizona only stares at her, the tears flooding within her piercing blue eyes, the smile curling upon her lips. Kissing her softly, Calliope's hips gently brush against hers, her breath hitching in her throat. Tangling her fingers in her hair, she deepens the kiss, allowing her tongue to wrestle in dominance with Arizona's before the blond finally gives into her, a pleasured moan rumbling in the back of her throat. Arizona's hand travels southward, curving at her wife's waist as she pulls her closer to her, her teeth grazing upon her bottom lip, pulling just slightly.

"Oh, for the love of... could you at least get a room! You are grossing everybody out! Including that fetus growing inside of you! I mean, could you at least kept it in your pants!" Cristina's voice breaks their moment as they pull away with a giggle. Resting their foreheads together, Arizona can only try to calm her racing heart that beats in her chest for Calliope and Calliope only. Trembling against her touch, she only smiles at her.

"Do you want to?" giggles Arizona and Calliope chokes out a laugh.

"Are you serious? With all of these people here?" Calliope exclaims, pulling away as she glances around their house that is still half full of people. Arizona takes a look around with a swift nod of her head, pulling her hands away as she straightens out a tangle in her hair as a breath of air escapes from her pursed lips.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right. Maybe it isn't such a good idea. We certainly wouldn't be very super hosts if we disappeared for that now, would we? I guess, I'll just go and kick Karev's ass for making that Sloan remark," Arizona groans, turning to leave before Calliope's fingers around her waist stops her. She pulls her hard into her as her lips dances against hers, her hands slipping down her body.

"Screw it. I want you. Now," bosses Calliope between the kisses as she pushes her toward their bedroom.

"I love these pregnancy hormones," smirks Arizona into another kiss as she shuts their door behind them, shutting the world out, even if it's just for a little while longer.

* * *

**Don't forget to cast your vote for the gender! Also, reviews are loved. :)**


	8. Godspeed

**Title:** Bright Eyes

**Author: **Brittany

**Tagline:** _"__A baby will make love stronger, days shorter, nights longer, bankroll smaller, home happier, clothes shabbier, the past forgotten, and the future worth living for."_- Unknown

**Summary: **A series of of one shots chronicling the lives of Callie and Arizona through the pregnancy, birth and first years of their child's life.

**Spoilers: **Most of this story is really AU, but there is mentions of 6X24

**Rated: **PG-13

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona/Baby

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings and events thereof, are properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Author's Note:** I want to make an announcement. My classes are starting back tomorrow (ew, I know), so I may not get to update as frequently as before but I promise you, that I am not quitting this story because I think I may very possibly be in love with it. Haha. And now with that said, I suppose that I could shut up and let you find out what Callie's baby is. Boy? Girl? Ahh! You know you wanna know! :)

* * *

**8. **_Godspeed _

Even though she has been to this place several times through out her pregnancy, she can not deny the fact that every time they walk through those double doors, her heart tries to fall in her chest. It is not the place that she fears, nor her obstetrician who just so happens to be her best friend, but it is the uncertainty. It is the fear of the unknown, the fear of the possibilities that keeps a six month pregnant Calliope awake at night. Although now she is half way through her pregnancy and the chances of her baby surviving out of the womb are greatly increased than the were a month ago, it doesn't stop the nagging fear or the doubts that ache through her bones with every breath that she draws.

Three months ago she and Arizona stood in front of their friends and colleagues and told them exactly how much their entire lives are going to change in a few months. Three months ago, she and Arizona stood in front of their families and so graciously informed them that a new member would shortly be making his or her appearance at the many family dinners. It has been a whirlwind of emotion since those days, since she looked in Arizona's piercing blue eyes and told the world that she is going to become a mother; a mother to Arizona Robbins' beautiful baby. Life has brought some definite changes in her world lately, between working less hours at the hospital to the sudden expansion of her stomach, to the food cravings that wake her up at three in the morning. But no matter how cranky, or how big she gets, she knows it is worth it every single time that she hears that familiar beating rhythm on the ultrasound machine, she knows it is worth it when in three short months, she will be holding their child in her arms, willing to protect him or her from the harm that comes their way.

Although it is more of a waddle now instead of the once familiar stride, Calliope makes her way into the office with Arizona's hand supporting the arch of her back. Her eyes advert from the doors in front of her and carefully study the flawless face of her wife who struggles to keep the bag upon her arm and the bangs out of her eyes. She wonders if the shooter had not shown up that day, if their entire lives had not been risked, she wonders if that day had never happened, would she have still changed her mind? Would they have stood in front of their friends and family and declared their love for one another, would they have still took those vows and placed those bands upon their fingers? Would she still have been okay with the agreement to wait a few months into their marriage before deciding to call Addison? Would she still provided her with the eggs so that she could carry their child? She knows she must be crazy to be thinking about this, about the what if's and the what could have been's, she knows that she should be focusing on the now. On the mini Arizona that is growing inside of her, who is now beginning to kick against her touch when she talks to it. She should be focusing on the fact that today they have decided to find out the gender of their baby but her mind just _can't_ stop thinking.

Catching her gaze, Arizona only smiles at her wife as she holds open the door for her, to which Calliope mumbles a soft thank you. It always makes her smile, she sighs, the southern charm, the kindness, the sweetness that Arizona possesses. A part of her wants to blame her southern upbringing for the optimism and the sparkling attitude but she knows that no matter where she was raised, no matter who her parents may have been, Arizona Robbins would always have been the same perky blond who stole her heart at Joe's that night. And no matter where they may have been, even if it was world's apart, they would have always found their way together because they were meant to be together. Marriage or no marriage. Baby or no baby. Their love is undeniable, unforgettable and nothing could ever keep them apart. She knows that now, and maybe, she thinks with a fluttering smile, maybe she knew it then as well.

"Calliope Torres-Robbins is here for her appointment with Dr. Montgomery," Arizona tells one of the women whose name manages to fail Calliope now. Smiling at the Peds Surgeon, the woman simply nods her head before she disappears behind the door, files in her hand. Signing the paper on the clipboard, Arizona turns to the Latina, smiling as her blue eyes meet the most lovely shade of russet brown and she swears in that moment, her heart nearly stops beating in her chest. Quietly, they make their way across the room as they sit in the corner, Arizona drops the bag with a thud on the floor.

"Jeez, Calliope. _What_ do you have in that bag? A dead body?" grumbles Arizona, massaging her shoulder as she tries to work out the kink that the heavy bag brought on. Rolling her shoulder backwards, it painfully pops against her fingertips as a curse escapes from her lips and it takes all the strength that Calliope has to keep from laughing at her.

"No. Just the necessities. Food, gum, hair brush, books," Callie replies, allowing her hands to curve around her round stomach. Wrinkling her nose in confusion, Arizona stares at her wife, the small wrinkles playing upon her flawless forehead.

"You have books in your purse? You are _such_ a weirdo," jokes Arizona playfully, the smile tugging on her lips. Calliope gasps, nudging her wife hard in the ribs as a gasp of breath escapes from within her.

"Um, _excuse_ me? This coming from the woman who never leaves the house without her teddy bear pin!" Calliope exclaims, the smile curling against her delicate lips. Arizona debates her response for a moment before the smirk appears upon her face, her deep dimples melting Calliope's heart and stealing her breath yet again.

"Like an itch and a scratch, I guess you and I are the perfect match," Arizona shrugs with a smile, brushing the curl away from her face. It is easy with her, Callie thinks, it's easy and simple and comfortable and sometimes it scares the hell out of her. She knows this relationship is different than all the rest; they haven't fought like she and George managed to do every day of their marriage. They haven't ran away and played the disappearing act like she and Erica so wonderfully managed to do. And they certainly haven't exchanged bed partners like she and Mark did every night of their relationship. No, Arizona is different. A _good_ different. The kind of different that makes Calliope _glad_ that George cheated on her with Izzie Stevens, a different that makes her glad that Erica disappeared in the parking lot abyss to never return again, a different that makes her glad that she is the one that she decided to have a child with. She's lucky, she sighs, with a smile. Arizona could love any one in the world and have them love her back, she just has that quality about her but she chooses to be with her. She is choosing to love her even when she isn't the most loveable, she is choosing to have a child with her and spend the rest of her life with her. She's lucky and she is never going to take a single moment for granted.

"Yeah, except I'm bad ass and you aren't," Callie winks and Arizona scoffs.

"Oh, is that so? Are you forgetting that I am the one who threatened to beat Karev with a brick after I found out that he saw you naked? That I was the one who told every one to shut the hell up at our party so that you could tell them about our baby? That I am the one who fights with parents every single day to get the best treatment for their kids, even when they don't always like each other? That I grew up with the name Arizona and I know how to fight dirty and pull hair? No, no, I am a _total_ bad ass," Arizona defends herself with a shake of her head, pursing her lips together in a straight line. Fighting away the smile, Calliope only shrugs her shoulders with a simple flick of her wrist, her warm russet brown staring into her piercing blue eyes.

"I guess you'll just have to prove it to me," Callie exclaims in a smirk and Arizona arches her eyebrow playfully, biting her bottom lip.

"Oh? I think I have an idea how," replies Arizona.

"Oh, really now? You want to tell me what your idea is? Huh? Do you plan on toilet papering someone's house tonight? Stealing somebody's surgery? Going rouge when Shepard tells you that you can't do something because it is against the rules? Getting in a fight? Throwing a punch at someone? Who? Cristina? Robbing a bank? Face it, Arizona. You are perky and you are cute but there is no way that you could ever-" But she is interrupted when Arizona's lips collide hard with hers. She nearly forgets how to breathe when her fingers tangle in her hair and she arches her back, kneeling against her body as her tongue slips into her mouth. It only takes her moments to react as she tugs at her bottom lip, pulling her hard against her as she breathes her in, every intoxicating inch of her beautiful body. But, before long, the realization hits as to where they are and exactly what will come of this and Callie breaks away from their kiss, pressing her forehead against hers as they heave to catch their breath.

"We can't do this here," whispers Callie breathlessly and Arizona only laughs her dirty giggle, stealing another kiss from her lips, allowing their bodies to become tangled together in the most perfect of messes.

"Says who? This is the baby place and the last time that I checked, there is a baby growing inside of you," Arizona mumbles against her lips, stealing another kiss. Calliope laughs, pulling away as she separates their bodies for what she hopes to be the last time.

"Maybe so, but I'm pretty sure that there are rules about doing this here. And when you start kissing me like that, it is only a matter of seconds before you have me naked and screaming your name. We _can't_ do this here. Besides, your kid is kicking up a storm right now," Callie exclaims, taking Arizona's hand as she places it on her round stomach, allowing her to feel the movement against her fingertips. The smile lights up her face as their child kicks against her and Calliope can't help but think she is the most beautiful woman that she has ever seen.

"Maybe it's because he or she likes it just as much as it's Mommy does," Arizona offers with a bat of her eyelashes and Callie just stares at her for a moment with a simple slant of her eyebrows and the Peds surgeon rolls her eyes with a nod of her head, "fine. Fine. I'll just... look at this magazine." She grumbles picking up a Parenting magazine in which a toothless baby is smiling from the cover wrapped in a pink blanket. Sighing in the silence, Calliope rests her head against the wall, carefully closing her eyes for a moment. It wasn't always this easy for them, the baby issue battled a long war between the two of them, a war in which many harsh words were said and a lot of tears were shed. She almost lost her, lost their love because of a fear, of a doubt and she swears that she is never going to let it happen again.

"I'm sorry we never got to go to Spain," Callie whispers, catching Arizona's blue eyes as the memory crashes hard around them in blissful silence, the memory breaking their hearts just a little more each time.

_"No! It doesn't make any sense! Everybody wants a kid and you, of all people, wear roller skates for shoes! I don't get it!" Calliope exclaims, her voice raising an octave as she waves her hands in defeat. The unbearable pain of the fight, of the silence, breaking her down. Piece by heart breaking piece. _

_"I-I don't know! M-maybe there's something **wrong** with me! Because it's not natural, it's not womanly. Maybe I'm cold, heartless and dead inside!" Arizona snaps, her voice echoing with so much hurt and pain that nearly shakes Callie to the core of everything that she is. _

_"No! I'm not saying that!" She pleads as Arizona climbs into their bed._

_"No. Well, yeah a little bit you are!" snaps Arizona, shaking her finger at her. Feeling defeated, she only intertwines her fingers around one another, placing them against her lips as she tries to stop herself from shaking, as she tries to make sense of the mess that she now finds herself in, as she tries to make sense of the stranger that now stands before her. How could she not see it? How much she loves her? How much she wants this for them? How could she just not see it? Sighing, she takes a seat on the bed in front of her girlfriend, wishing that this was all so very different. _

_"You know what? Just... just humor me for one minute, okay? Close your eyes," The look she receives only causes her to sigh, because it is in this moment she knows exactly how bad things truly are between them, how they couldn't ignore it over talk about pound cake at the coffee cart or really hot sex in the on call room. Things are different now, life changing kind of different, "close your eyes. Now picture a baby. A warm, smushy little baby. Wrapping it's chubby little arms around your neck and you breathe in that... that intoxicating baby smell. Doesn't it just melt you?" She asks, the smile upon her face as she awaits the response, the response that she thinks is going to fix all of this, the response that tells her that she can have a future and have kids with the woman who means the world to her. The response that lets her know everything is going to be okay._

_"No," That wasn't it. And she swears, her heart shatters in a million, unrepairable pieces, "You know what melts me? Spain. The beach. You. In a bikini. Me holding a sangria. Oh, wait. What's that I hear? Oh no. The baby's crying. We **can't** go to Spain!" _

_"A sangria? That's why I don't get a kid?" Calliope snaps._

"Hey, Callie. Arizona. I'm ready whenever you are," Addison appears at the door, breaking them from their memory as she grabs the file before she disappears in her office, leaving the door open for her friend and her wife. For a moment, the two loving women simply sit in the silence as the familiar pain appears in their beating hearts, the tears threaten to fall from their eyes. They have came a long way since that night in which Sloan delivered her beautiful baby boy in Mark's apartment, since that night in which they truly lost each other. Arizona slowly stands, pushing the bag upon her shoulder before she holds her hand down to Calliope, their fingers gently intertwining as she helps her up, her fingertips gently pressing against the arch of her back.

"Calliope?" Arizona sighs, catching her wife's attention. They slowly make their way toward the office, Callie in a half waddle and Arizona in her normal, bouncy, perky stride, "for the record? This. You. Our baby. It's _totally_ better than drinking a sangria on the beach in Spain." She exclaims, placing a kiss upon her cheek and if it was even possible, Calliope swears that she fell in love with Arizona Robbins a little bit more in that exact moment.

* * *

She's never going to get used to it, she sighs. The coolness of the jelly when Addison squirts it onto her prodding stomach and clearly neither is their baby who jumbles around inside of her, pushing itself against the site in which Addison is pressing against. The red head finds it humorous but Calliope isn't enjoying it as much being the punching bag of the mini- Arizona who now feels as if it is doing summer salts inside of her. Arizona stands beside of her wife who lays on the table, their fingers intertwined as she gently plays with her hair, trying to calm the racing heart inside of her chest.

The fear has been eating away at her more lately than ever before, Arizona sighs as she chews on the inside of her jaw. It takes all of the strength that she has inside of her to keep herself held together now, to be strong for Calliope, when really, her knees are literally trembling beneath her. Although their baby is six months along, and although the survival rate out of the womb is increasing with every passing day, there is still so many ways this could go wrong. So many ways she could lose not only their baby but Callie as well. So many ways that she can lose everything that meant the world to her.

"Hmm," Addison mumbles from her pursed lips as she moves the monitor around, trying to find a good position to clearly see the baby. Callie and Arizona share a panicked glare, both losing their breath as they frantically search the screen for the movement of their unborn baby, searching for the answers to the panic that Addison has suddenly provided them with.

"Hmm? What's Hmm? I-is something wrong? Did something happen? W-what is it? A-a club foot? Did we lose a finger or something? Organs on the outside in? Oh God, is it worse? Oh God..." Arizona rambles before Addison clears her throat, stopping the blond before she begins the hyperventilating that is soon about to follow the sudden freak out. It only takes a matter of moments before the blush curls within Arizona's cheeks and a quiet giggle escapes from her pursed lips, "sorry. I was doing it again, wasn't I?"

"Just a little bit, hun," Callie giggles, gently brushing the back of her hand with a smile. Blushing in embarrassment, Arizona nods her head as she shifts her weight from one foot to the other, trying to fight away the nerves that now itching to create a break down. With a smile, Addison lowers her glasses as she takes a moment to breathe in the sight before her, the clutching of their hands, both trying to be strong and provide comfort to the other.

"Thank you, Arizona for pointing all out the things that _are not_ wrong with your kid. I was just hmm-ing because your little monster is trying to play keep away from Auntie Addison. It's giving me the old run around but I finally found it laying on your side. See, look, there it is," Addison smiles, pointing to the monitor as the tiny little human is projected onto the screen. _Their _tiny little human. Upon seeing their child, both Callie and Arizona are rendered speechless, both too lost in the moment to form words to explain exactly what they are feeling. How before them, projected on a tiny little screen, is the perfect mixture of Torres' and Robbins, the perfect reflection of their undying love and admiration for one another. With a couple clicks, Addison pulls the image of their baby closer and the silence is once again deafening quiet as they both coo in wonder of their beautiful baby, both fighting back the tears that threaten to spill from their eyes.

"Is it..." Callie begins but the words trail off somewhere between her tears and her smile. Addison smiles at her best friend, at how happy she is before her eyes meet with Arizona's and she pretends like her heart doesn't melt when she sees those tears in her beautiful eyes. They deserve this, she thinks, after all of their struggles and let downs and disappointments, they deserve this. They deserve to be _happy_.

"Sucking it's thumb. Yes. Your baby's developed a hand grip reflex and a startle reflex at this age. It's immune system is developing and it's able to create it's own antibodies, which is a really good thing in case of early delivery. It's ears and hearing is now fully developed, so your baby can hear you. I suggest talking to it, which I know, seems silly. Talking to your stomach, but the baby finds it soothing. And Arizona, you should talk to the baby, too. Let it know that you're there and at birth, the baby will be able to recognize your voice and it'll know who you are. This little monster is probably about 1 ½ to 2 ¼ pounds by now," Addison exclaims, watching the baby on the screen as the familiar rhythmical heart beating sound fills the room and it is the most amazing sound that any of three women have ever heard. Extending her hand forward, Calliope gently touches the screen as the baby wiggles inside of her, thumb securely placed between it's lips as it rests ever so peacefully.

"Do you think you could tell us what it is?" Callie asks eagerly, glancing up at a tearful Arizona who only nods her head. Discovering the baby's gender had been a long and hard battle fought between the two of them, between wanting to know and not wanting to know. Arizona had been more of the traditionalist and wanted to be surprised once the baby is born, however, Calliope made very valid points about painting the nursery and buying the right clothes. And of course, she finds it very hard to deny Calliope Torres anything when she is kissing her in all the right places.

"Are you sure? I mean, once you find out, there's no taking this back," Addison warns with a smirk and Callie sighs, her eyes never leaving Arizona's beautifully flawless face.

"Yes." They both say in unison which only brought about another fit of laughter from the two expectant parents. Clearing her throat, they quickly fall silent as they stare at the screen in front of them, watching their baby, their beautiful baby that they couldn't wait to meet in three short months.

"It's good that you didn't go out and buy all those girl clothes and ribbons yet," Addison says ever so subtle as watches the baby on the screen, double checking before she makes the final announcement. Both of the women fall silent as they look at her in surprise, their lips slightly ajar.

"Wh-what?" stutters Calliope.

"You're having a boy. A beautiful boy," Addison smiles, watching as both of them suddenly fall in love with their new baby boy. Awe struck, the two women stare at the screen, at their son as the tears suddenly crash down Arizona's beautiful cheeks, the cries threatening to escape from her lips. Staring at the screen, Calliope looks up at her wife, at the tears that are falling and her heart melts at the sight in front of her.

"Oh, Ari. I didn't realize that having a baby girl was such a big deal to you. I'm sure that next time we can..." But she is interrupted.

"No, no. It's not that. It's just... he is so beautiful. He looks exactly like you. You're having a boy. Look at him, Calliope. That's your son," Arizona cries, watching their baby boy as he turns to face his parents, his thumb in his mouth and he kicks against Callie. Gently, her hand goes to her stomach, pulling Arizona's hand with her as they feel the movement against their fingertips, both of them amazed at the beauty that is their son.

"That's your son," cries Arizona in absolute wonder.

"_Our_ son," Callie whispers, her voice cracking. Arizona sniffles a smile as she softly kisses her, wrapping her arms around her as she places her hands upon her stomach, placing a gentle kiss upon the round, pudding skin, smirking as their son kicks against her.

"Hey son. Your Mommy and I love you so much. We can't wait to meet you," Arizona smiles as she kisses her wife's stomach once again before her eyes meet Calliope's and she can't help but choke out a laugh. She presses her lips tightly against hers for a long moment, before pulling away, leaving their foreheads together for a brief moment.

"Thank you for this," Arizona sniffles and Callie sighs, brushing a golden curl away as she gently wraps her arms around her neck, placing a gentle but quick kiss against her lips.

"No, _thank you_," Calliope sniffles before she returns her attention to their brand new son.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated. :)**


End file.
